Tori Dont Leave
by Ephainygrey
Summary: Tori ran away from Hollywood Arts but is she gone for good? What is wrong with Cat will she live? Complete
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. I do not receive any money for any writings done here.

High school is one of the hardest things a person has to live through and on top of it all we have to have raging hormones running through our bodies like an out of controlled army trying to take over the free world. These hormones make us do all kinds of things from girls gigging at nothing when a cute guy walks by to the cute guy having to walk around school with book nicely placed in front of him so no one will know that his little trouser snake wants swimming lessons.

The hormones also make us say and do stupid things like trying to get that one person you want to pay attention to you. You know the one you should you have their picture circled in the year book or one in your wallet, yeah that one.

You know you have it really bad when you find yourself in a dark bedroom thinking about committing harry carry just after you have a fun time with harry palmer because you know that even though you are head over heels in love with this person chances are they don't have a clue who the hell you are.

You know that person would never give you the time of day let alone be seen with you in public with you. But you still do some big stupid gesture to prove your undying love for said person and where did that get you? That's right in a box six feet in the ground because like everything else dealing with the hormone cover true heart you didn't think things through.

That's right you thought trying to put a homemade banner on the bridge over the interstate on a windy day was the best plan ever.

And now you're dead and the only person that seen your banner was the truck driver as you flew into him face first.

Oh and the person the big gesture was for came to your funeral…with a date.

Ok so that was way out there flapping at any rate teenagers go through a ton of shit with feelings and emotions. Their told to grow up and act their age then when they act on their feelings and emotions their told that they are just kids that they don't know what they feel and that they'll understand when they're older.

Well the kids of Hollywood Art are no exemption.

Chapter 1

Tori has been in Hollywood Arts for two years she has done hundreds of performances small and big from plays done by students to the crazy drive by acting exercises for Sikowitz their aging hippy acting teacher. She found that acting helps her on stage performance when she would sing she also found that acting helped her deal with the other kids in the school case in point Jade.

Jade had hated her from the day she come to Hollywood Arts she found that the more she did to get on the girl's good side…well Jade doesn't have a good side so there wasn't any point. Tori would try everything to become her friend and found that it was a losing battle even Cat sweet kind loveable Cat told Tori that she should count her losses and move the fuck on.

Tori finally gave up on trying to convince Jade that she would be a good friend and that life would be better having more friends than just her small circle. Tori gave up on a lot of things by the time her second year came around in fact she was secretly looking for another performance arts high school, she didn't really want to leave Hollywood Arts but the pain and anger that went hand and hand with going to this school wasn't worth the outcome of the school its self. She just didn't have the motivation to leave but that day will come and when it does it will slap her in the face and leave a jade colored bruise.

Jade had a secret she would protect Tori without Tori knowing. She had always looked after her without anyone knowing well besides Cat that it.

Tori walked up to the table to join the others for lunch when Jade noticed that there was a young man with her. She wanted to know everything about this boy, where he was from what school he goes to and if he had any intentions in hurting Tori. However when Jade asked a question it does not come across as enquiring minds, no it's more like being in a hot room for twelve hours with no water and two guys Bruno and Max who are going to beat a confession out you.

Jade really only wanted to know what this guy was up to, the last guy that hurt Tori pissed Jade off. Tori thought that singing a song in front of the school about this guy would teach him a thing or two, but at the end of the day the guy got a failing grade and Tori past with a good song.

What everyone didn't know was after the big song and dance and the boy got all embarrassed. Jade talked Cat into finding him and teaching him real lesson and not with a dog and pony show. Of course Jade didn't have to beg Cat at all anything for Tori or to kick the shit out of someone random, Cat didn't care as long as she got to play.

Sweet, loveable, kind Cat wasn't so sweet, kind, and loveable, in fact she is actually vindictive, cruel, and right down heartless. The stuff she puts people through is harsh, violent, and sometimes could be call inhuman. She just hides behind Jade and her sweet innocent act and the trouble disappears, she walks away scot-free and Jade is the scape-goat, the fall-guy.

Jade was so happy to have Cat on her side with this now she would get the answers she wanted and if this guy was a jerk then Cat would get the man breaking, bone crushing, life ending fight she has been hungry for. And Jade would gladly take the fall for this one because then it would look like she did it because she cared, then Tori would have to see her right. She would have to see her for the hero, she'll just turn and look at her and say 'oh Jade you saved me' then…Cat kicks Jade under the table.

"Ow, what the hell Cat?"

"It scares me when my brother lives in he's head."

Everyone stopped and looked at Cat waiting for to finish her statement but she just played with her sandwich and giggled. Andre the brave sole raised his hand slightly, telling the others he would bear the headache.

"What are you talking about Cat?"

Cat turned and looked right at Jade, "my brother goes into his head starts thinking all romantic hoping for the girl to fall to her knees and love him but she never will, then he comes back to reality to pain sadness and pain of the heart."

"Wow Little Red that was kinda intense, your brother is so stupid most of the time…"

"Maybe you should just stop there with Cat's brother." Cat's stories about her brother bothered Beck because they were code for Jade and Cat to; plan out their ideas of mass destruction, talk about things they didn't want other people to know about, or just talk about other people in front of them.

Cat's stories also bother him because if anyone that has known her as long as Jade and he has would know that her brother was killed when she was ten.

Beck put his hand on the table moving it closer to Jade, who almost jumped away from his hand as if it were a snake coiling to strike her. She looked up from the defensive hand and saw Tori moving closer with her new boyfriend.

Tori had sat in the middle of Jade on one side of her and her boyfriend on the other side who had a protective arm draped over her shoulders. Tori leaned in giving him a kiss breaking the kiss with a smile. "What are you all smiles about?" He asked her pulling her even closer to him.

"Our 100 day kiss." She gave him a pick on his noise.

"Ok now I have officially lost my appetite." Jade crossed her arms over her chest making a big play with the pouting. She pushed herself as far back as she could without falling off the bench slouched down, crossed her arms and pouted. "I think I'm going to be sick listening to this crap about 100 day kisses and look at you dude you have Tori so close she almost on your lap she could fuck you right now she's so damn close." Jade made a small scene about how close Tori was to this guy, Cat watched her in fear that Jade would say something stupid not Jade like and fuck herself hard. So she did the only thing she could.

Cat flipped her red velvet hair giving a little giggle looking like she had no idea what was going on around her. She bounded a little moving closer to Jade. She ran her foot up Jade's lower leg this in turn made the pouting brunette look at her. "My brother threw a fit at a restaurant one time."

Tori smiled at the red headed girl hoping that she would finish on her own but the look on her face told the singer that she was lost in her own little Cat world.

"And then what?" Tori dared to ask.

Cat hooked her leg to the back of Jade's giving the dark haired beauty an evil smirk. "He pouted so much that he fell over on to his back making everyone look at him and he got all embarrassed"

"No he didn't Cat, don't you…" Before Jade could finish, Cat gave her leg a hard kick thrusting Jade's legs forward throwing her body backwards onto the ground behind her. Everyone jumped to look at the girl on the ground. Cat fell to her knees beside her "oops Jade you fell over." She bent down close to her ear and whispered "now watch what you say you're acting like a jealous girlfriend." She licked her cheek knowing Jade hated when she did that. Cat jumped up smiled at Tori "k...going inside." She ran off into the school.

"See you in class." Tori waved to Cat then looked back down to Jade still lying on the ground.

"K.K." Cat waved over her head as she turned to walk away.

Beck helped Jade up she gave everyone standing around a glare and they to disappear leaving Andre and Tori at the table with Tori's new boyfriend to wonder what just happened.

After the lunch activities everyone was to meet in the black box theater for Sikowitz's class. Standing outside of the black box theater waiting for Jade to get off her phone Beck started to think about everything that happened at lunch and he didn't like what his mind was coming up with. He looked back to the times that Cat and Jade would go on their girls only long weekends when he would ask what they did Jade would always say 'I never kiss and tell.' Beck knew that Jade was into well Cat but only for fun and it never hurt but he could never handle her being into girls for real. He watched and listened to Cat very closely and watched Jade loss herself in her own mind he was convinced that Jade was into someone else a girl but he didn't know who.

Beck was hurt, mad and just right down pissed. He knew that Cat had a brother but most of the time when she spoke of him it was code for Jade and her plans of terror, but this was different this was Cat talking about Jade thinking something romantic about another girl. Was it Cat that she was talking about, or Tori, or hell he would break up with her and move back to Canada if it was Trina. He was still in deep thought when Jade ended her phone call. She walked up to him and hugged him like there wasn't a problem in the world he was sure someone was going to take her from him but just like most thought of Jade he just shook his head and let Jade go he stood watching her walk into the theater.

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

Tori stood on the stage in the black box theater waiting for Sikowitz and the rest of her class. Jade walked in to the room finding Tori standing in the middle of the stage with that cute innocent smile as she read her lines. She wanted to run to her and drop to her knees, wrap her arms around her; she wanted to taste her lips, feel her body against hers; Jade wanted to make Tori hers in every way but she took a deep breath and almost yelled when she felt a hands wrap around her waist and the warmth of her boyfriend's body press against her. Jade chocked back the tear that fought to escape. Beck ushered them to the back roll of seats in the room where they wouldn't make too much of a disturbance. Jade sat next to her handsome boyfriend and looked on at the beautiful girl on the stage feeling the overwhelming attraction she had towards the girls fill her heart.

The door opened and Cat walked in with Robbie, Rex, and Andre. Tori smiled as she waited for the teacher to come to the stage she didn't really want to do the scene that Sikowitz had picked out for her but Tori was an actress and she knew that sometimes you had to play parts that you didn't want to play and with people that you may not like. For an example Tori didn't like doing any scenes with Robbie but she loved doing scenes with Jade, yes Jade. She knew that with Jade she would get the best of whatever the scene would be called for but with Robbie she knew it would just suck. She also knew that she could count on Andre, Beck, and Cat to bring their best to the act. However her favorite person to work with was Jade. She knew that Jade would pick on her and tell her that her acting wasn't good and mock her in that bad southern drawl but she also knew that when 'action' was called Jade would bring the best performance of her acting ability, and Tori also knew that Jade would bring her best out as well.

She also watched Jade when she acted on and off the stage she knew that a lot of the way Jade treated people was an act and she wanted to be a strong actress like Jade, but she could never get over the cruel and hateful way that Jade treated her. She thought it was just for show but she also knew that one day it was going to be too much for her to handle and she would just have to walk away.

She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a loud crashing sound coming from above the stage looking up Tori seen Sikowitz on the catwalk looking down at her. Then a coconut fell missing her by only inches "Sikowitz…what are you doing…you almost hit me."

"Ah but I didn't so you should be happy" Sikowitz made his way to the main stage. "Are you ready to do your scene?"

"Yes"

"Okay well than let us see the actress that is Tori…?"

"Vega"

"I know"

"Oh goody one boring hour I'll never get back" Jade spat from the back of the room.

Tori glared at her as she turned her back to the class and steadied herself and found her character. Shaking her head Jade is going to love this. With a small smile she took a few deep breaths letting the smile fade and turned around using her best southern drawl Tori recited the scene from Gone with the Wind known as 'As God as My Witness'

"As God is my witness, they're not going to lick me. I'm going to live through this and when it's all over, I'll never be hungry again. No, nor any of my folk. If I have to lie, steal, cheat or kill. As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again." She ended the scene as it was ended in the movie with her arm raised in a fist shaking it to the crowd and a single tear fell staining her face.

Everyone looked on to the girl standing on the stage as if she was no longer their classmate, no one moved, on one spoke…well that only lasted until Jade opened her mouth she started to clap and shaking her head, "Wow Tori I never thought a person could take a classic piece and make it worthless shit…and yet still be proud of it." Jade was afraid that everyone could see her feeling for the other girl so she felt like she had to put Tori's performance down so everyone would think that she was just Jade and no one would never know that she did indeed loved Tori's work.

Everyone turned to look at Jade with disbelief in their eyes they couldn't believe she was that mean. Tori just gave her best performance to date at Hollywood Arts and Jade just shot her down, she was being more than just a gank she was being a right down cunt.

Tori l walked off the stage "I'm done" She walks past Andre and Robbie up to Cat handing her the little fake potato she had in her hand "I quit."

"You quit the class for the day right." Cat asks her with a hopeful look.

Tori smiles down at Cat and walks to the back of the room to the doors turning to look at everyone "sure I quit the class" She turns and looks Jade right in the face with true pain and puts as much venom behind her words "you win Jade I'm done." She turns and walks out of the doors as they close she calls behind her into the black box theater "I quit Hollywood Art!"

"How could you be so mean?" Robbie asked

"Yeah woman what's gotten into you?" Rex asked

Everyone including Beck ran out of the room hoping to catch Tori before she left the school. "Way to go dip-shit. What did I tell you…and now look what you did. Way to fuck things up." Cat said before she got up to run out to stop Tori.

Jade sat in the black box with her head hung and one hand on her forehead. Sikowitz walked slowly to Jade and took the seat that Beck had abandoned he turned so he was looking at her face as much as he could. "You know Jade you cannot be the best at anything if you destroy the dreams of your competition. This is a school for the arts this where you find your talent and the talent of others, Tori is not your rival she is the one person that can make you better if not the best."

"I don't see her as my rival I don't want to destroy her dreams, I just want to push her to make us better to make her see…to see who she is and to see that I'm here…right here right in front of her but she won't look at me. She doesn't want to see that I'm not the mean horrible person I put off to be. I only want her to see me." Jade never looked up from the floor she never turned to look Sikowitz in his eyes, she told her true feeling to her boots. As she looked at her boots she realized that the boots she was wearing were the very same boots Tori had gotten her for her birthday. "Damnit I told her I hate birthdays." She then stood facing her teacher for the first time giving him a weak smile and left the room leaving Sikowitz to take in everything she had just told him.

She walked out into the hallway to the front doors where she found everyone trying to get Tori to stay in school. Jade walked to the group of people "I'm sorry…stay we have to see who really wins you can't quit I can't win like this!" She walked to the door with her hand on the door she turned, "You were great!" She smiled and walked out.

Tori returned her books back to her locker, "you heard her right…she said I was great. Oh well she's a little too late." She gave the gang a small smile and ran out of the school. She ran right passed Jade who was waiting for everyone at the table in the court yard. Tori ran to her car.

The rest of the gang ran after Tori as they made their way to the courtyard they seen Jade jumping to her feet to follow Tori.

"Wait stop." Cat called to the others. "Let Jade go alone." Cat said stopping everyone in their tracks. Her voice was deep and husky with just enough power behind it to show dominance.

"What are you crazy…Jade is the last person that should be talking to Tori right now." Rex said.

Cat snapped around to Robbie and if looks could kill. "Listen ass monkey if your friend ever wants to become a real boy he'll never call me crazy again." Cat was now just inches from Robbie's face. "I am your friend Robbie but I have no qualms what so ever in setting that hunk of wood on fire, so keep him quite or he burns."

"Okay Cat he got it time to back off." Beck pulled lightly on her backpack. "Come on lets watch Jade now okay." Beck knew that this was the real Cat and the girl that everyone seen at school was a fake an act, a phony she had been living in character. Cat is really a very intelligent, skillful and clever person but with that also comes sly, cunning and sneaky. So to stay out of trouble she acts stupid and no one is the wiser. She has gotten herself out of more trouble acting like a lunatic and everyone looks to Jade as the trouble maker when it's really Cat. Jade on the other hand likes the attention so she just goes along with it most of the time not to say she doesn't make her own trouble with her hare-brained ideas but most of the time she is helping Cat out of her jams by taking the fall. Where Jade stops being mean Cat picks up and runs with it she doesn't have an off switch she is like ADHD, and OCD of mean.

This is the way it has been for years and Beck knows that it will never change and he also know that if Robbie makes Rex say anything at all then Cat will set him on fire, she will rip him right off of his hand and put the puppet to flames. Beck pulled Cat to a table where they could watch Jade and Tori. Andre joined them handing Cat bottle water "Here you go Little Red something to cool you down."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat cried out in a childlike voice and pouted looking at Andre like she had never shown her true self.

"Wow it's like she has a Multiple Personality Disorder or something." Andre shook his head trying to keep up.

Cat snapped her head up looking at him dead in the eyes and asked "if a person has multiple personalities shouldn't they get a tax cut for having dependents?" She looked at him like he held all the answers to the world.

"Well no Cat because the person is only one person it doesn't matter how many personalities they have." He was confident he gave her the right answer.

"You're so mean to me!" She yelled thrusting her head into Beck's chest she made it look like she had begun to cry but Beck could feel the smile on his hard chest.

"What did I do, she asked and I told her now she's crying what did I do?" Andre was confused at Cat's actions. He knew she could be weird but this was over the top even for her.

Beck just waved his hand for him to not worry about it he knew that Cat would be crying soon he knew she couldn't stop herself.

Cat had been under a lot of stress the last few weeks and only him and Jade knew about it she wasn't ready to tell the others about what was going on in her life but the stress was showing up in the one place she could be Cat and not Caterina the one person she didn't like being.

That person held all the pain, sadness, and anger. She wanted to be Cat the person that was cheerful, happy, and yes a little crazy she wanted to loss herself in that character that her and Jade made up for her, she wanted to free but unfortunately the real her will always be there she can run from her past but she can never run from herself Cat will always be short for Caterina.

Beck gave Cat a kiss on the top of her head then look to Jade and watched as his girlfriend grabbed Tori by the waist and pulled her close to her leaning in kissing his friend on the lips. He was now in pain with the shell of Cat cuddling up in his lap, he has lost his girlfriend even if Tori didn't want her but he still has his Cat to take care of until of course when Jade takes her too.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. I do not receive any money for any writings done here.

Chapter 2

Tori broke the kiss smiled at the beauty in front of her. "No you don't get to be mean then come out here and kiss and make up like this."

"You mean like kissing and making up?"

Tori smiled she couldn't help herself Jade had always had a way to her. A way that made whatever she did not all that bad even if it was. Tori looked to the courtyard to where Beck held Cat in his lap watching them from afar. Her heart stopped when she seen him she didn't know what to do or say. "Jade what about Beck look I think you broke him." She pointed at the broken looking boy.

"Beck will be fine he could never understand what we have so he goes into his own world."

"Wait what we have…Jade we don't have anything you may think we do but there isn't an 'us' now nor will there ever be an 'us'."

"But you kissed me." Jade said with a smirk.

"No you kissed me and I stood there waiting for it to end so I could tell you to go fuck yourself…so… go fuck yourself…bye." With a wave and kiss in the air "See you tomorrow." She sped away.

Jade knew she was beat this time but the war had just begun and she had no plans in losing. Turning back to the courtyard she ran back to the table to her boyfriend and best friend. "So Tori said she'll be back tomorrow." She looked at Cat almost asleep in Beck's lap "has it gotten worse should we take her home?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well woman Tori may be coming back but you should be leaving. What's wrong with you PMS or something." Rex popped off.

"That's it Robbie…I warned you now that little wooden ass-hole is going to burn." Cat yelled as she jumped up from Beck's lap. "Bring that should have been back scratcher over here." She grabbed Robbie's shirt pulling him to the ground taking Rex off his hand.

"No Cat I can't live without him."

"Sure you can just think of all the love you'll get if you had both hands." Cat yelled as she ran off to her car with Rex.

"Beck please get him back she can't burn him please don't let her kill him."

"He's a puppet he isn't real" Jade pointed out.

"Jade he's real to me and you're a bitch." Beck turned hitting Robbie square in the jaw. He looked down on his friend who was now on the ground bleeding from the mouth. "I'll help you get Rex back but don't you ever call Jade a bitch again or any another names you or Rex do you understand me." Holding out his hand to help the geek up. Robbie took the offered hand and nodded at Jade. "Okay let's go try to get Rex back."

"The longer Cat has him the worse things she'll think up to do to him…remember when you first met us baby?" Jade ran behind the two guys to Beck's car.

"Yeah there was this kid that was bullying me. Jade and Cat had a talking to him about me telling him to back off and leave me alone. Well he didn't get the message so Jade cornered him and put him in a trash can and pushed him down the hall." Beck told part of the story as they drove to find Cat.

"Well he was really stupid and still didn't get the message so Cat came up with a plan that she would turn on me in front of everyone and befriend this poor dumb fool. So one day in the cafeteria we had a fight and she turned on me." Jade picked up the story.

"They fought and Jade ran out of the cafeteria crying but really she was running out to be with me. This was the part of the plan that Cat did not know was going now. Anyway Cat turned on Jade and all was upside down for like two weeks."

"Then she met up with this guy that was messing with Beck and she became friends with him but she was only acting. She took him out one night to get ice cream I was there with Beck."

Beck drove through a park close to the school. The three of them came here a lot to get away from the real world for a while. They could hide under the tall trees that made groves and if a person didn't know where to look they would walk or drive right pass them. Cat said this was the best way to hide in the open. The trees would make it look like it was almost Dusk, in the middle of the day, so this was the perfect place for afternoon naps which all three have taken from time to time.

"Cat cornered him and attacked she…" He stopped and pointed to something under some trees.

"Hey there she is…what is she doing… Beck do you think she?"

"Is she what, what is she doing, what did she do to that guy?" Robbie started to cry.

They walked into the park to where Cat sat under a tree with her legs crossed and an evil smile. "Oh Robbie so you're here to get your little boy toy." Cat's voice was deep and dark with a growl to it. Robbie took a step back towards Jade in fear of Cat.

"Where is he?" Robbie asked through sobs from behind Jade.

Under the tree where Cat sat the light made her hair color look almost like a head full of blood. Cat looked through the now blood red hair with an evil smile and a quite evil laugh ripped through her lungs as she handed Robbie Rex's bottom jaw. "So now you can keep his mouth shut." Cat looked up to see that it was getting darker in the park due to the trees as a shadow cast across the foursome she moved to her feet looking Robbie right in the face with her eyes wide. She licked her lips and snarled then reached into her bag she pulled out Rex's head and handed it to Robbie with a loud gut wrenching evil laugh.

"Cat how could you?...You are crazy." Robbie said in between sobs. "You said you were my friend and you do this. What is wrong with you?" He falls to his knees hugging the puppets head to his chest and cries.

"Wow…he is pathetic…what a pitiful excuse for a man." Cat turns to Jade and Beck who are watching this cruelty that is nothing less than torture both of them looked at each other than around them trying to find a way to justify the suffering of one friend by the hands of another, this is way past bulling.

"Hey Cat you got your jollies now leave him alone it's time to quite being a tyrant, let the kid off." Jade said as she walked to the red head.

Cat looked at the crying boy on the ground and sighed. "Hey Robbie look at Rex look at his face…I think you'll find it funny…I did." Cat was moving slowly to him but something wasn't right she was moving like she could be sick.

The boy looked at the puppet and seen that Rex still had his bottom jaw and his head was taken off correctly so it was not ripped off. "Where is the rest of him?" He snapped his head back to Cat, he dropped the puppet and had Cat in his arms before he really knew what happened.

Beck and Jade were at his side Jade had tears falling onto Cat's arm as she looked her best friend over watching her breathing. "What's wrong with her?" Robbie asked as he and Beck leaded her out on the ground.

"She's sick Robbie?" Beck tried to smile but failed.

"Well no shit Beck I can see that…what is she sick with?"

"We don't know yet." Jade tried but she too failed.

"We have to get her to the hospital right now." Robbie let more tears fall from his eyes as he help Beck carry Cat to the car.

Jade bent down to get Cat's bag she was going to drive Cat's car as she got the girl's bag she grabbed Rex's head and shivered. "If you weren't a creepy little puppet whole your head alone is just disturbing even for me." She looked down at his face and he had a smile. Jade threw the puppet's head into Cat's bag ran to her car using her own key that Cat had given her Jade jumped into the driver's seat and brought the beautiful beast of a car to life and took off to the hospital to be by Cat's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cat's parents sat in the waiting room of the hospital as Jade, Beck, and Robbie took turns pacing the halls while they waited for the doctor to come tell them anything.

It was Jade's turn to pound the tile of the hall when Tori and Andre ran to her. "What happened? Is she going to be okay?"

"She collapsed in the park. Yes, she can get better as long as she stays out of her head long enough and stops doing stupid shit, plus she has to slow down. This pushing herself is only going to kill her," Jade ranted as she paced around the others.

"What was she doing in the park?" Tori ask trying to stop Jade in mid lap.

"Burning Rex."

"Heart-warming activity," Tori smirked, then she turned to the waiting room.

"Hey the doc is here," Beck told the others as he took Jade by the arm, pulling her close. "You have to keep it together. She'll take you apart if you tell."

"I can handle Cat. And if I tell her secret, then I have to tell mine and yours. Remember Beck, we're bound by certain truths. And I'm not ready to tell mine, are you?" Jade pulls her arm away from him and marches back to the waiting room.

The doctor is already talking to Cat's parents and the others when Jade and Beck arrive. "In the addition to the exhaustion, Caterina is very uptight about having to stay. I told her that it would be for her own good, and she threw a bedpan at me. Caterina needs to get rest, she is exhausted. I do believe that she needs 24 hours here for observation and then at least a week at home."

"Are you sure? I mean that sounds like overkill for just being a little tired," Andre says from across the room.

"No, mental fatigue is nothing to mess with. It can cause an assortment of problems from simply being physically exhausted to more dangerous extremes, leading to possible life-threatening behaviors. Like trying to drive when she is in a mid-sleep state, wrecking her car. Or working the lights on a play and getting confused and electrocuting herself. So staying home for a week and getting some well needed rest isn't that bad of an idea. With the understanding, of course, she still sees her sleep counselor and her therapist to get past her depression," Robbie told Andre.

"Wow, medical school…so overrated," Tori said to the doctor over her shoulder. "So, can we see her or should we ask Robbie?"

"No, you can see her. But remember, she needs her rest," the doctor said as he took Cat's parents to the front desk to do paperwork. Cat's mom waved the kids along with a smile.

As they made their way to her room, they could hear her complaining in the hall. They stood in the door watching as Cat tormented her nurse.

"Miss Valentine, you have to stay in bed," the charge nurse tells Cat.

"I don't want to! I hate just sitting around," Cat complains.

"Well good, because you should be lying down, not sitting up," the nurse says very nicely and smiles.

Cat slowly looks up at the nurse. "I loved you in the Wizards of Oz!" Cat batted her eyes. "But I thought you shriveled up at the end." Cat shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, let's try again." Before the lady could react Cat had grabbed the water pitcher off of her nightstand and threw it on the nurse. "Nope, not a witch, just a dried-up cranky bitch."

"Look at this! Now I have to go change."

"Oh that's too bad…you have fun now."

Cat watched the nurse leave and saw her friends as they moved into the room to get out of the way of the fleeing nurse.

"So making new friends…or is the bolting bitch just a bonus?" Tori asked as she pushed Cat over to sit on the bed.

"No, she just wanted to get me in bed," Cat chuckled as she messed with the pillows to get them just right. Then she started to mess with the bed, moving the head up and down but she just couldn't get it in the right place.

"Will you stop fiddle-fucking with the bed and get settled already," Tori snapped.

"I can't get comfortable…and this fucking bed is stupid," she complained.

"Well you better get comfortable. Dr. Shapiro here said you need to have 24 hours of rest here," Andre popped in the conversation.

"Well, it's going to take me 24 hours to get this bed to work right…whoever made it was a fuck ton of stupid."

"Well you know Dr. Shapiro also said that you need a week of rest at home and you should…" Andre was cut off by a very pissed red head.

"Look Andre, you can love everything that your lovely little Dr. Shapiro says but personally he can suck my ass and so can you. I don't want to hear about how smart he is or how wonderful you think Robbie's big words are. All I want is to get this fucking piece of shit of a bed to work so I can lay down, watch some T.V., or even play with myself. At any rate I want to do it without hearing about Doctor fucking Shapiro." With that she hit the up button and it went too high, knocking Cat face down into Tori's lap.

"Hey while you're there why don't you do me the pleasure? Save me the time so I don't have to it later," Tori said with a big smile with her hand going into Cat's hair. Cat starts to laugh so Tori takes it a little bit further. "Oh that's right…yes baby…oh Jade." Cat jumps up when she hears a loud thud. Everyone looks over to the door to see Jade pulling herself up off the floor.

"Okay Tori, that was cute," Jade says as she walks over to one of the open chairs. Tori blew her a kiss and then leaned down and gave Cat a kiss on her head. "I have to go…love you." Then she leaves.

Andre and Robbie leave shortly after Jade and Beck go to the cafeteria for something to eat while Cat's parents were in with her. After eating they came back to the room and settled in for the night. If there is one place Jade will be no matter who she is with, no matter where she is, Jade will be at Cat's side in her time of need. And she knows that when the chips are down, Cat will be there for her too. Jade move the side of the bed and waited for nightmares to start, because they always do. The last time Cat had a full night's sleep was the night before her brother was killed and Cat has never been able to sleep a full night without a nightmare of the day her brother died in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. I do not receive any money for any writings done here.**

**A/N/*  
>Sorry that it has taken a little longer to get this chapter out I have went and got myself hurt and I'm out of my mind on pain killers. <strong>

Chapter 4

After a week of resting at home which of course Cat saw it as a week of in house incarceration with the option of visitation with good behavior. At school her performances would have been seen as impeccable however her mother could see right through her acting and knew when Cat was toeing the line or kissing ass. Jade and Beck were the only people allowed to see her, no matter how she was acting.

Cat's parents have always been very grateful the two of them. Jade has been with Cat even before her brother died and was there to comfort her after. Beck was there to help with the heart breaks and the pain afflicted to the guys that broke her heart.

They were both there to hold her through the down fall of her life when she found out she was sick. They held her when her body would rock with pain and hug her until the screaming stopped. Jade would stand in the shower with her when she was too weak to wash herself, while Beck would clean the mess she left.

They took turns falling apart so one would always be strong for Cat and after they would regain their composure then it was tag team, the next one had his or her time to fall apart.

While Cat slept, one would stay with her while the other one took care of her parents. They just lost it when Cat became sick. They only had two children and their oldest had already passed; now they have to watch their youngest get sick and slip away.

Jade stood at her locker waiting for Tori. When the girl walked around the corner with some kid Jade had no idea who they were or gave a shit. She walked up to Tori's locker and pushed her way over to talk to the girl face to face. "What are you doing after school? Never mind, I don't care…you're coming with me so get your stuff and let's go."

"Hey I was talking to…that kid…so why would I come with you?"

"No, you need to come with me to Cat's. She wants to see you."

"I thought that her mother wouldn't let anyone visit her."

"Well it's your lucky day. Her mom has to be out and Beck can't come with me today."

"Okay, for Cat…when is she coming back?"

"Tuesday if she stays rested." Jade was done talking about Cat and wanted to get over to see her. Cat's mother was going to be leaving and she didn't want Cat home alone. Lord only knows what that girl would do if left alone too long. "Look Tori I have to go now so I you're coming then we have to go…if not then I'll just have to tell Cat you didn't want to see her."

Tori rolled her eyes and started walking to the parking lot. "Can we take your car? I can leave Trina my car to get home."

"Sure sounds good." Tori pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Trina.

'Hey take my car home I'll be home later. ~Tor'

'Sure but where are you going? Or do I tell mom and dad the same cover up? ~ Trin'

'I'm with Jade going to Cat's be home later love ya ~Tor

'Love ya too tell Cat and Jade hi.' ~ Trin

The drive to Cat's was nice and short. Jade never did like speed limits so they arrived quicker than Tori thought. As they pulled up to the house Jade stopped the car and spoke to Tori. "Look when we get in there you may see some things that might scare you and even gross you out. If you do get too scared I'll call Beck and you can take my car home." She then turned fully to look at Tori.

"Jade what are you talking about?"

"Just come on. I'll tell you more inside." They stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. Jade opened the door and walked in without knocking, Tori walked in behind her with the feeling that maybe she should wait outside. "Hey mom we're here," Jade yelled as she put her bag by the door and took her boots off. She then pointed to Tori to do the same.

"Why do you call her mom?" Tori asked as she took her boots off.

"I use to live with them when I was younger. Right after my mom died," Jade told her.

"Mom, are you still here?" she yelled as they walked into the living room there they were greeted by a lady that looks just like Cat: tan skin, petite, with long brown hair.

"Oh Jade, dear you're here, good. I thought I might have to leave her alone," Cat's mom said in a happy voice.

"No I'm home and this is Tori. She's going to help me today. Beck can't come but he will be here when dad gets off work." She gave the woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Is she in her room?"

"Yes and can you tell her that I have left please?" Cat's mother said as she picked up her bag and walked to the door, smiling at Tori as she left.

"Okay, I have to get some things before we can go up, so if you want to grab some juice then I'll get what I need," Jade said as she went to gather her supplies. Tori had enough juice for all of them and the snacks Cat's mother had left out on the counter. Cat's mother had left a note on the counter with the snacks, and a tray so Tori was able to carry everything. As she made her way back out into the living room Tori noticed Jade had a bag that looked like a doctor's bag and a small wooden box that was filled with rags and cleaner. "Jade, what is that stuff?"

"I'll tell you when we get upstairs; Cat is going to want to be there when I do." Jade gave her a rare smile and they walked to Cat's room.

Jade stood outside Cat's room taking a few deep breaths, looking back at Tori and nodding. Jade bent down putting the box on the floor then opened the door. She then let Tori go in first so she could get her box then she joined them. "Hey little sis, so how you feeling today?" Cat was looking out the window she didn't say anything at first but then she snapped out of her daze and looked back at the two girls in her room.

"Okay Jade. Mom's gone let's blow this place." She started to walk to the door but she had to get past Jade then Tori.

"West, get out of the way. I want to leave." She walked up to Jade and was pushing her but Jade was not moving.

"Cat, knock it off before you break something." Jade forced Cat to walk back into the room by pushing her with her body.

"Or I will." Both girls stop to see that Tori has put down the tray and was now standing in the doorway ready for Cat if she gets past Jade.

"This is like being in a prison and not in the good way. I can't even get laid," Cat complained while she went back to her bed.

"Oh cut it out. You only have until Tuesday. That's what, four more days?" Tori said coming back into the room.

"I doubt that…I'll be here a hell of a lot longer," she said as she took her shirt off.

Jade looked at the rash on her arms and chest then she looked at her back. "Well it isn't as bad as last time…are you having any pain?" Jade took pictures with her pearphone and sent them to Beck.

"Only the everyday pain nothing new…but look, I started to lose hair." She showed Jade hair that she has lost and put it where Jade could take pictures of it. "This is my arm hair." When she said where the hair came from, Jade took her phone out into the hall.

"Where is she going?" Tori asked, confused at why Jade would run out like that and just confused on what was going on in general.

"She's going to call Beck." Cat sat on her bed topless and quiet.

Jade paced the hall with the phone to her ear waiting for Beck to answer. "Hello?"

"About time. Did you get the pictures I sent you?" Jade was trying not to yell or cry and failing at the crying.

"Yes I got them I was getting my things ready to leave when you called." He told her. He could tell that she was going to lose it soon.

"Beck, she has a rash and losing hair plus I saw bruises on her back over her kidneys. Beck it's starting again and I don't know how long until it gets bad." She was now down the hall in her old room sitting on the bed, crying.

"Jade, are you there alone?" He was now running to his car but he still had another two hours for him to get back.

"No Tori is here with me, and she doesn't know anything." Jade didn't really want to tell her but she knew when she brought her here today that Tori was going to be leaving knowing about Cat. Aand hopefully she would be willing to come back to help.

"Okay well I just left. I'll be there by the time mom gets back. If she gets any worse I want you to call dad at least he'll be there. Okay Jade you can do this now remember: no breaking down. It's not your turn." He said his good-byes and hung up.

"I know…hey I'm Jade West and I have Tori Vega with me we can handle this…I just have to tell her." Jade hung up, went into her bathroom and wiped her face. "Okay, Jade, time to put the mask on and get back in there. Your little sister needs you." She walked down the hall into Cat's room to find Tori sitting on her bed with Cat's head in her lap. Tori was running her hand through Cat's hair and singing softly. The sight of Tori taking care of her best friend brought new tears to Jades eyes. She loved Cat like a sister and she was falling in love with Tori more every moment she saw her do something this kind and loving.

She knew that she would lose Cat one day and the thought of that broke her heart but she would do everything she could to make sure she had Tori by her side the day Cat gets the last call to exit stage left.

"Hey how are you doing, Tori?" Jade asked as she moved into the room and got into the bag.

"I've been better. Jade what the hell is going on here?" she asked without raising her voice or missing a beat on Cat's hair.

Jade looked to see if Cat was awake. When she met her eyes Cat just nodded. "Tori this isn't going to be easy to hear. Or to say for that matter. We haven't told anyone and you'll be the first so bear with us," Jade started, but then lost her nerve so she pulled her pearphone out and hit redial.

Jade put on the speaker phone as soon as it began to ring.

"Hey Jade," Beck said.

"Hey you're on speaker…it's now," Jade said as her voice broke.

"Not allowed, Jade. Hey Cat, I'm on my way back, be there soon. Hey Tori…not wanting to do this."

"Okay so I have this thing. It's a cancer and I get sick, really sick," Cat sat up and started.

"She has pain that rocks through her body. The shaking is hard to deal with but the crying is worse and the begging to help her end it…sorry," Jade told all she could before she lost her fight with the lump in her throat. The tears that had been welling in her eyes broke free with a sob.

"She becomes very weak and loses control of her bodily function and sometimes there is a mess or two. There have been times that she isn't able to feed herself and if you don't remind her she won't eat at all. There are times that she has gotten so weak that she had to be carried…oh God…sorry." Beck too had to stop talking when the memories became too much for him.

"So how do we fight it?" Tori asked ready to throw herself into the fray, her voice strong, yet tears flowed down her face.

"Tori do you know anything about cancer?" Cat asked.

"Yes I do! I know that you can fight it!"

"There are four stages and I'm in the fourth stage. The last. There's nothing more can be done. The only thing I can do is have fun when I can because dear my final act is coming and I'll take my last bow before the curtain comes down on my greatest performance ever," Cat told Tori, who was now sitting on the bed next to Jade crying. Cat hung up the phone and kissed her two friends on their heads. After a few minutes Cat laid down to sleep and Tori left the room Jade followed her to make sure she was okay.

"A lot to take in, I know. Mom and dad told us the day the tests came back. Cat was still in the hospital. They told us before they told her. We all went up there to tell her. Cat was so strong while mom and dad were in the room but as soon as they left she lost it. Beck and I held her all night, and that was back when there was some hope. But now…but now I hold my best friend when she gets bad…Beck and I hold our best friend…no, we hold our sister until she falls asleep and pray that she…wakes up the next day." Jade walked over and sat on the couch next to Tori. "I told you if you want to leave you could, my keys are by the door. I would like you to stay but if you can't handle this then I'll understand." Jade turned to stand when she felt Tori's hand gently holding her down.

"I'm not going anywhere. Cat is my friend. I may not be part of this family like you and Beck are, but I love Cat just as much."

"Tori I need you by my side. I can't watch her slip away…I'm watching here slip away and I'm not strong enough to hold on to her. She's going to die and I have to watch because where I'm not strong enough to hold her, I'm not heartless enough to turn away." Jade started to cry again and she didn't care. She had been crying in front of Tori for the last hour. She just wanted the girl to understand that she couldn't do this alone.

Tori lifted Jade's chin with her hand bring their eyes to meet, she then moved her hand to rest on Jade's cheek with her thumb caressing by her ear still looking into her eyes Tori said. "I'm strong enough to hold you." She then leaned in a lightly placed her lips to Jades. "I will be by your side," Tori said as she broke the kiss, and then stood to go sit with Cat. Jade sat on the couch smiling to herself. She couldn't believe that Tori kissed her. She did a little shake and stood up to go join the girls. When she looked to the front door she saw Beck standing there. He didn't say a word to her as he walked past. Jade turned and followed him upstairs without speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Please, Tori, please…!" Cat cried into Tori's arms. Jade dabbed the sweat from Tori's face while she moved to hold Cat down. Jade wiped the blood from Tori's arms that had dripped from Cat's mouth. Cat turned and looked into Tori's eyes with tears and fresh blood dripping from her mouth. Each word was punctuated by a weak pant. "Tori, please let me rest…just take the pain. Tori, help me take my bow." Tori turned to look at Jade for strength to find that Jade wasn't in the room so Tori turned back to Cat.

"No, you have to fight…fight for me Cat. You have to." Tori called to Cat as she held her close, not caring if she got blood on herself. Jade came back into the room. Tori snapped her head up staring her dead in the eyes. "If you ever leave this room again without telling me, I'm going to beat the bitch out of you."

"Okay, sorry had to waz." Tori doubted that. The pale Jade was an even more sickly shade of white than she usually was. Her hands were trembling, and so were her lips. Tears shimmered in her eyes, and a faint smell of vomit was detectable. Tori hated herself for being angry, because Jade and Beck had been dealing with this for so much longer than her, but she felt her mouth twisting anyways.

"Well, was that so hard to say? Hey Tori, gotta waz. Back in a sec!" she snarled as she held Cat close to her. This was a tired yell, though. This current bad time was three weeks in, and every day after school until sometimes after midnight, Tori, Beck, and Jade had been with Cat. Tori had taken to wearing dark red or black clothing, after a few of her lighter colored tops had become blood stained. Also, she was wearing more eye shadow, just like Jade was. It hid the darkening circles of exhaustion under their eyes.

During the times when Cat was passed out, either from painkillers or just the pain, the three friends struggled to keep up with their homework. Their teachers understood, and while their workload wasn't less than anyone else's, they had much more flexibility with their due dates.

Oftentimes, the three friends would have dinner with Cat's parents. They were nice enough people, considering what they were going through. Tori could see the strain in their eyes, however. She doubted that their marriage would last a year beyond the end of Cat's life. But she loved them both anyways for how they struggled with the pain that losing their daughter was putting them through.

"I said I was sorry," Jade snapped back, a little color returning to her cheeks. She perched on the edge of Cat's bed, taking her hand in hers. Cat was silent, sunk into her mind at the moment, giving her caretakers a little breathing room. "You can always go, Beck will be back soon."

For an instant, Tori was tempted. Cat wasn't hardly Cat anymore. She was getting more and more awful to be around. The pain made her violently rude, lashing out with her words and her fists. She was having more accidents, bleeding from her mouth and occasionally her ass. Tori had taken her turns in the shower with Cat. It drained her, and in the dark of the night, after her two quick fingers had taken the stress away as best they could, she would lie awake. And at times, she hated Jade. Hated her for getting her involved. Hated her for taking away Tori's innocence, because before this, she had never really been close to death. And Tori hated her because every so often, when her fingers were deep inside, instead of picturing the guy of the night, Jade was in her thoughts.

"No." Tori sighed. She looked at Jade, and suddenly, tears leapt into her eyes. "I couldn't do that. When I think about how long Beck and you were here, I can't go home just because it's tough." Tori was rewarded with a rare smile from Jade.

Beck slipped into the room just before Jade and Tori hugged one another. He paused near the door frame, glad to see his girlfriend was not trying to kill his girl friend. "Hey. I got it," he said quietly. Both girls looked over to see him pulling out a plastic baggie.

"That's weed?" Tori asked. "I've never actually seen it, before." She wrinkled her nose. "That's what that smell is? I always thought Lane just used some really weird lotions."

Beck grimaced. He pulled out a glass pipe with the price tag still on it from a head shop downtown. "This is not something I like. But we've tried everything else to calm Cat down, to relieve some of her pain. So let's see if we can get her conscious enough to smoke this. Honestly, I'm thinking of hitting the pipe with her."

Cat's eyes came back from where she was hiding. "What's this, Beck?" she croaked. "Is it what I think it is?" At Beck's nod, she struggled into a sitting position, flinching away from Jade. "I got this, Jade. Thanks." Cat stretched out her hand, unaware of or ignoring the shaking that prevented her from grabbing the pipe at first. Beck laid the pipe into her upturned palm, and held up the lighter.

Cat's smile was so bright and innocent at that moment, she looked like her old self again. She put the pipe to her lips and drew in a large hit as Beck lit it for her. Tori grabbed a rust colored stained rag as Cat hunched over, hacking. Tori wiped the blood that she had coughed out, further staining the rag. Cat sucked the pipe again, this time not coughing out the smoke, but holding it in.

Moments later, Cat's shoulders slumped. All her tense muscles loosened, and she sighed out the cloud. "Oh, that's niiiiiiiice," she purred, a smile of bliss crossing her face. "Beck, why haven't we tried this before? I feel good, now." Cat slid from her bed to her feet, wobbling a little, but standing upright.

Tori didn't realize she was so thrilled to see her redheaded friend moving like she used to until she pulled back from a powerful embrace and kiss with Jade. They both looked at each other, shocked. "That, um, that was awkward," Tori mumbled, blushing so hard that she felt it from her hair roots to her armpits.

Jade got Cat to lie back down and let the pot take over. "Come on, Kitty Cat just lay here and enjoy the ride." That worked for a little bit. Cat giggled and murmured, trilling bits of song and examining her hands as they moved with wide eyed wonder. The pain filled shudders that had twisted her body slowly faded away. Everything seemed to be going well until Beck opened his mouth.

"Cat, remember that the pain will only be gone as long as the pot is in your system," Beck told the now very stoned redhead. She turned to him with the wide stupid grin plastered on her face drooping into a frown.

"Don't worry, Beck. I can handle a little weed. If you're so worried about my pain then get more or get out," Cat snapped at Beck.

"Wait a minute Cat. He was just looking out for you so why are you getting bitchy?" Jade asked, turning to Beck. "Thanks. I had her calm. Now she wants to cut your dick off."

"I'd have to find it first. No wonder Jade is going after Tori. She's used to sex without a dick," Cat spat. Jade and Tori had to fight back their chuckles, and Beck stormed over to the chair by the window and sat down.

"Thought this shit was supposed to make her feel better, not turn her into a raging cunt," Tori laughed, shaking her head as she picked up the pipe and took a hit.

"Hey! That's mine!" Cat complained. She tried to grab the pipe from Tori but missed. Tori had a playful smile as she moved it rapidly back and forth in front of her face, watching Cat's eyes widen and cross as she tried to follow the quick movements. Cat snatched at it again, missing completely.

"NO!" Tori yelled, sounding just like Jade. "I want to fly too." She took another hit. Cat gave a little squeak, tears in her eyes. She turned in a grossly exaggerated movement, right arm flying straight up to fall on her left side, clutching her stuffed dog and with a surprisingly fast twist back, hurled the plush toy into Tori's face. Tori choked on the hit she was holding, rasping out a harsh cough.

Jade and Beck laughed at the two girls fighting over the pipe and jumped in to have a bit of fun. The weed didn't last the night, but for the first time in too long, the sound of laughter echoed through the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

After a total of five weeks out of school, Cat was able to return to school, but she was unable to do any plays or performances. As they were leaving Sikowitz's class heading to lunch, Beck said he was going to the Grub Truck to get a salad. Cat gave him a weird look because he never ate just a salad for lunch.

As they all sat at the table Cat watched Beck take his own salad dressing out of his bag and shake it while looking around at other people walking by. He then drizzles the dressing lightly on the salad and returns it to his bag. Cat shook her head and was about to start her own lunch when she saw him then take a white handkerchief and a fork from his bag, wiping his fork with the handkerchief, then placing the handkerchief onto the table and the salad bowl on top of it. She then again was about to start her lunch when he went for his bag for the last time, bringing out a small pack of wet wipes.

"Beck? What the fuck are you doing?" Cat asked. She looked at her friend, wondering if he had lost his mind. "Are you rehearsing for a part?" she asked with a hopeful voice.

"No just eating lunch, but this salad is just repulsive," he said with a look that said 'nauseating'.

"Repulsive? Damn, Beck, quit being so gay." She tried to keep her voice down but he was being so weird that she was getting worked up. Everyone at the table turned to look at the pair.

"Cat, I'm not gay…now leave me alone. I would like to enjoy my Cob salad, please."

"Not gay. Nope. Not at all." She poked him and giggled.

"Cat, my salad is going to wilt," Beck said, with an unconscious hair flip.

"You could be your own super hero. BUTT BOY, here to wrangle your wicked salads and most fashionable foes." Beck just hung his head as everyone at the table laughed. Cat stood and acted like a drag queen she knew when she was upset. "Oh poo…that villain is wearing the same color as me…FLAME OUT!" she finished with a flourish, hands flying out and falling, limp wristed, to rest near her waist.

"Cat. I'm not a superhero and I'm not…." Beck tried to defend himself but Cat bubbles right over his soft voiced protests.

"Of course you're not! You need a side kick," she purred. She looked around and her eyes land on Sinjin. She gets that old Cat sparkle back in her gaze and pointing she yells "SLURPY!" Everyone looks over at Sinjin and laughs and Beck just shakes his head and starts eating his salad. He knows that Cat is just being herself and what she is saying has no life to it. She loves Beck as much as he loves her and it's all in fun.

Robbie was still looking at Sinjin and then turned back to the table. "Looks like Sinjin sprained his wrist." He shook his head, hoping his techie friend would be okay soon.

"Well, there goes his sex life," Tori said and everyone laughed. She yawned, still tired from the painful task of helping with Cat. She leaned her head on Jade's shoulder and puts one of her legs over Jade's and closed her eyes. Jade put a protective arm around Tori's shoulders and the other one on the thigh that was on her leg. Andre, Robbie, and Trina glanced at them once or twice but the others acted as if this is normal behavior for them.

The bell rang to tell them it is time to go back to class. Jade leaned down, kissing the top of Tori's head. "Hey sweetness, time to go. We have the whole second half of school to go," Jade smiled when she got a whimper.

"Jade, I can't. Can you take me home? I need to sleep." She looked up at the pale beauty, turning her lips into a pout, the tremble only half faked. Her brow was shiny with a thin layer of sweat, and Tori had not put eye shadow on. To hide the dark circles, she would have had to put on so much makeup she would have made Tammy Faye-Baker question her sanity.

"Sure, I'll take you to mine. No one is home, so no questions. And it's quiet," she smiled, a hint of mischief visible in her dark eyes. Taking their bags, Jade stood up and walked with Tori to her car. Beck walked Cat inside, leaving the rest of them to watch as the two girls drove away. Trina was in total shock. She hadn't seen this coming at all. She loved Jade and thought the world of her, but she never thought she would see the day that her little sister would take a walk on the dark side with Jade.

Jade pulled into her driveway and parked the car. She got out and unlocked the door to her house to make it easier to get Tori inside. Coming back to the car she saw that Tori had moved so her head was resting on the door and if Jade would open it she would fall out. Sighing, she moved back to the driver's side and crawled in. She gently shook Tori, waking her up. "Hey there, we're at my place. Let's get you upstairs and into bed." Tori had a look of fear that quickly disappeared but a crushing feeling hit Jade's chest. She couldn't believe, after everything that they have been through with Cat and the time they had spent together, in some way Tori still feared her. She gave the beautiful girl sitting next to her a weak smile as she held out her hand to help her sit up more so she could get out of the car.

Jade made sure Tori was fully upright before she got out of the car, slamming her door just a little too hard and moving around to help her out. As they walked into the house, Jade moved Tori to the couch, sitting her down while she got something to drink and eat. "Okay, let's get you upstairs. You can lie down in my room. Don't worry, I won't be in there with you," Jade told Tori, bitterness tingeing her low voice into a throaty rumble on the way up to her resting place. Tori gave her a hurt look. She didn't understand why Jade would say that to her.

"Jade, what's wrong? I don't mind you being in the same room with me." She leaned against the wall in the hallway next to what she assumed was Jade's room.

The door was black with little silver scissors, gold theatrical masks, and white music notes painted neatly on it. "Stay with me." Tori moved closer to Jade and took her into her arms, bringing her lips inches away from Jade's ruby lips. "Stay with me," she said again as she pressed their lips together. When they pulled apart, Jade sighed. She didn't know what to do. She could still feel that crushing feeling. Tori saw the worry and other emotions on the pale beauty's face. She raised her hand, moving it to Jade's cheek, much like she did the first day at Cat's house. Looking her in the eyes, Tori murmured, "Jade, take me to your bed…I want to sleep in your bed…with you."

"Tori, are you sure? The look you had in the car…" Jade's question faded out as Tori cut her off with sharp hand gesture.

"Jade West, I want you. You can take me to your bed or I'll take you right here." Tori moved her hand to the back of Jade's neck, bringing her into a deep kiss. With the food and drink lost to the floor, Jade took Tori into her room.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. I do not receive any money for any writings done here.

**A/N*  
>Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter I have said before that I have hurt myself, well it is worse than we have first thought it would be it looks like I might need surgery and that will leave me with the use of only one hand so I will be cutting this story short and ending it in the next two chapters with the help of my partner. Sorry that I have to make the story end at this time I don't want you to wait for me to recover to get back to this. Thank you for all of you kind reviews <strong>

Chapter 6

Tori had wrapped her legs around Jade's waist and pulled herself up so Jade could carry her to the room. With a strong arm, Jade pulled Tori as close as she could, holding her under her ass. With her free hand, she opened the door, letting it hit the wall. Still kissing her, Jade took Tori into the dark room, kicking the door closed with a loud slam, which caused Tori to jump in Jade's arms. Smiling into the kiss, Jade took Tori to her king size bed and laid her down, breaking their lip lock for the first time. Gasping, Jade looked into the dark brown eyes before her and with a shaky hand moved a stay hair behind her ear. "Tori, are you sure this is what you want?" Jade asked as she searched those beautiful brown eyes for any worry or fear.

"Yes. I want this…I want you." Tori leaned up, lacing her fingers behind Jade's neck, pulling her close to her. "I have always wanted you." She tried to kiss her, but Jade pulled back and smiled at her.

"I don't want to just take you…I don't want to just have you…Tori, I want to make love to you. I have never made love before. And I want you to be my first, to give my whole self to." She ran her hand over Tori's cheek.

"But I thought you and… um…I thought you have had sex before." Tori now looked worried, but she wasn't going to back down. She wanted Jade, no matter if she was a virgin or not.

Jade chuckled and kissed Tori on the forehead. "Yes, I have had sex. But I have never made love because I have never been with anyone that I cared enough about to give myself to in that way. I have never known how it felt to be touched by a person that wanted me for me, not for what I have in my pants." Jade looked at Tori, making sure she understood. Lying down next to her, Jade ran her fingers through Tori's hair. "And I have not known until now what it felt like to want a person that I want to memorize every touch, absorb every kiss, and discover every taste." She kissed Tori's forehead and nibbled down her cheek as she told her. "I want to know every part of your body and every sound you make, because every fantasy I ever had was you." She kissed Tori full on the lips, slowly at first then Tori deepened the kiss by running her tongue against Jade's bottom lip, waiting for permission to enter.

Jade opened her mouth, letting Tori's tongue in with a small moan. As the kiss deepened and Tori's hands moved down Jade's back, dragging her nails lightly, caused Jade to let out a low growl and move her kisses to Tori's pulse point in her neck.

Tori let out yet another moan, this time louder than before. Jade smiled against her neck and bit down. "Oh! Jade," Tori called lustily as pleasure coursed through her. Jade kissed and licked the bite to take away any pain. Tori's throbbing center felt on fire and Jade was the only one that could put it out. Tori pulled at Jade's shirt, pulling it as far as she could up Jade's back. As Jade sat up to take her shirt off, Tori started on her jeans. She pulled at the button and yanked at the zipper when the…

After school, Trina went home with the hope that Tori would be there but when she didn't find here in the house, she knew she was still with Jade. She paced around the living room, debating if she should call her or just go over and get her. Trina settled on calling her sister, and let it ring until it went to voicemail. Then she called again. "Dammit, Tori, I'm going to keep calling until one of you answer," Trina thought viciously to herself. She then tried Jade's phone, getting the same results. Trina couldn't take it any longer. She dialed Tori's number one more time as she made her way to her car.

Driving over to Jade's house, she let her mind race. She started to think of all of the things they could be doing. Trina dialed Tori again. Still no answer. She pulled up into Jade's driveway, taking a deep breath. She got out of the car and went to the back door, hoping it would be unlocked, which it was. Trina walked into the huge house and to the stairs where she knew that if they would be anywhere, they would be in Jade's room. As she climbed the stairs, she hoped that they were not answering their phones because they were asleep. Trina came to the second floor of the house and made her way down the long dark hallway to the black door. As she walked the floor boards squeaked under her feet. Trina stopped, looked around, and the random thought, "Jade's life is a horror film," flashed through her mind.

She moved closer to the black door and she heard what she thought was a moan. Moving closer, she heard Tori's voice calling Jade's name and moaning in pleasure. Closing her eyes and not wanting to be there any longer, she turned and made her way back down the dark hallway to the stairs. Trina decided that she would just stay and wait for the two to come down and talk to them. She knew that it was dangerous thing to do. Knowing Jade, she would possibly decapitate her but she didn't care. This was her little sister and one of her closest friends.

She didn't know if she was angry or happy for them. She knew that she didn't have a problem with the idea of her sister being gay, she was open minded, but Jade was one of their best friends. She worried if this was wise. Everyone knows sex is the quickest way to ruin a friendship.

Trina made herself at home, sitting on the couch with a soda and a sandwich she had made. She didn't know how long she would have to wait for them, and she wasn't about to leave and be at home with their parents with this information. She wasn't scared that she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself, there was no way she was going to tell this. Besides both her parents though she and Tori both were blushing virgins, which is so far from the truth. They had lost their virginity weeks apart from each other. Tori brought the guy home and did it on her parent's bed while they were home, gutsy bitch.

Sitting there, Trina thought about how she and Jade became friends. It was the saddest day of her life, but she had made it through because of Jade.

Trina found out that she was pregnant. She wasn't sure if she wanted to keep the baby. She was only a month and a half along so she didn't have a lot of time to think on the subject. The decision was made for her. It was the hardest day of both of their lives. Jade had found Trina in the bathroom one day at lunch. She knew what was going on, having dealt with this with her mother. Jade took care of Trina and got her the help she needed.

No one knew about the miscarriage, not even Tori, and she would be forever grateful to Jade for that day. She could, no would, support her sister no matter who she loved. If it was a stranger or her best friend, Trina would always have Tori's back. Trina went and put her paper plate in the trash and was heading out of the house when she heard Jade's voice.

"Trina, what are you doing?" Jade asked quietly, not wanting to scare her or Tori.

"I…I needed to make sure Tori was okay." Trina looked deep into Jade's eyes and knew that her answer hurt her, but Jade knew that Trina was ever protective of Tori. Jade gave her a small smile then both girls snapped their heads up at a ringing sound.

"Holy shit, what was that?" Trina asked, looking around. Jade went to a phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen. "Did you steal that relic from history class?" Trina laughed, pointing at the old device on the wall.

"It's a rotary phone dip shit," Jade snapped with a grin, and pulled the receiver off the wall. She answered it, "West residence." Jade smiled at Trina, knowing she was being a goof-ball but the voice on the other end of the phone made her face drop. "What do you mean, Cat is fucked up at a party? Dude where is she?" Jade yelled into the phone, pointing at Trina and making a gesture for her to get Tori.

The older Vega sister ran up to Jade's room, throwing the door open, not caring if her sister was dressed.

"Tori, get your ass downstairs right now," she called when she didn't see the girl in the bedroom.

The adjoining bathroom door flew open and Tori ran out, half naked. "What do you want? Why should I go downstairs?" Tori was trying to pull her pants on while running into the room and yelling at Trina.

"Jade is on the phone with someone and Cat is in trouble. Stop running in place and put your clothes on and get downstairs." Trina ran back downstairs, laughing at her sister. When she was face to face with Jade again, Trina smirked and asked, "How many times did it take for her failing to get her pants off before you gave up and did it for her?" Jade shot her a dirty look. "Okay Jade, what's up with Cat? Don't play stupid with me, I'm better at it. I know something is wrong." Jade just shook her head and shocked Trina with a trickle of tears. "As bad as our secret?" Trina breathed, a hand coming up to her mouth.

"No, worse," was all Jade could get out before the lump in her throat choked off her words.

"I don't know what your secret is, but Cat has cancer and is dying. Now that you know, you can't say anything," Tori said as she walked into the room pulling on her boots. Taking Jade by the waist, she asked where Cat was and the three of them walked to the door.

As Jade started her car, she turned to Tori, looking her deep in her eyes. "I don't think I can handle another freak out."

Tori took her hand, running her thumb over the back of it. "Jade, look, I'm holding you. I'm at your side, just like I promised."

The three girls arrived at a house party where they found a lot of people from Hollywood Arts. Walking around looking for the red head, they found Beck standing in a corner. When they got up to him, they found he was not alone. He was with a little blonde and she had her hand up his shirt. Turning and seeing Jade standing next to him, Beck's face turned three shades of white. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times before he found his voice. "Jade. My girlfriend, Jade," he told everyone standing around him.

"Very good, Beck, but you do have one part of that wrong…I'm your ex-girlfriend." She smiled seductively and strutted with all her sexiness to his side then planted a kiss on his cheek. "Tori is my girlfriend," she told him, her voice a throaty purr, making him blush.

"Hey, where is Cat? I think she is more important that who is sleeping with whom," Tori snarled at the ex-couple, showing that she was getting more upset by the second.

"She is upstairs. In a room. With a guy. I thought it would keep her busy for awhile until you got here," he told the girls. "She was all over the place, throwing insults and kisses and rags at everyone. I saw her getting more and more exhausted, but she was manic, bouncing around like she was on those jump boots again, like there was absolutely nothing wrong, and I…"

Trina got into his face as close as she could and yelled, "What fucking room is she in dickhead? Who cares why you put her there, you put her in danger!" She pronounced every word exactly, coldly, and with a dark glittering light making her savage. Beck looked stunned, then Trina spit in his face.

"Last room at the top of the stairs, on the right," Beck told them as he wiped his face off.

The girls made their way up the stairs, taking two at a time and running down the hall to the room that Beck had sent them to. They got to the room and Jade kicked the door open. They found some guy wearing only his skivvies and Cat on the bed on her back looking very bored. "Hey dude, time to go. Play time is over," Tori called to him from the doorway.

He turned and smiled at Tori, "Sorry, love, music is too loud. Can't really hear you," he said, then turned back to Cat and began to fondle her again with his bony ass up in the air.

Trina walked over to him, grabbing him firmly in the crotch and giving him a good twist. "Can you hear me now? Get off of her or I'm going to hand these to you after I smack you in the head with them." She pulled as she yelled and he yelled as she pulled.

Jade walked over to Trina and slapped her hand, hard. "Okay, stop playing with the jingle bells." Trina's hand came loose from their grip with the slap, but she had badly stretched what she had held before release. Jade walked up to the bed and looked him in the face. "Run if you can. She might use her teeth," she said quietly, before flashing her white teeth at him. He gathered his clothes and crawled out of the room, crying and clutching himself. Trina stood by the door baring her teeth, letting him know that turning around was not an option.

"Hey! I was playing with that!" Cat yelled from the other side of the bed. She fell off of the mattress and flailed around on the floor during the removal of the meathead.

Jade looked over at the little redhead trying to crawl back onto the bed. She tried not to laugh at how pathetic she looked trying to crawl her drunk ass back onto the bed and failing miserably. Tori hauled up on Cat's arm, parking her butt on the edge of the bed. Cat smiled with a bleary grin, one arm draped playfully across Tori's shoulders. "Well, your plaything had to go bye-bye, now it's time for you to come with us," Jade said, with a laugh.

"I thought I was going to cum with him." She slapped Tori's arm, laughing and snorting at her own bad joke. The other three girls just shook their heads and helped her up, redressing her as they did so.

Trina shot a glance at Jade. She knew Cat had changed quite a bit, but this was a total one-eighty and it really concerned her. "The fuck is up with this one…I meant sure she dropped the baby shit but this is unbelievable."

"I'll tell you later at home," Tori whispered into her ear.

Taking Cat downstairs was a feat within itself. They could not keep her on her feet, and everyone that they passed she wanted to make out with or fight. She had threatened four people from the time they left the room to the bottom of the stairs, and it was just a two story house. She threatened one girl because her boyfriend wouldn't look at her, and the poor girl was alone.

They got her to the main floor and were making a bee line to the front door when she saw Beck. And then night went to shit. "Becky, baby! Look, it's Beck, I want to go see Beck."

Jade pulled on Cat, trying to keep her from going anywhere but to the front door. Unfortunately, Jade lost her grip on the wild red head and she was off, pushing Tori and Trina over in her deadline path to get to Beck. Jade had stopped to help the other girls to their feet and hoped that she would have enough time to calm Tori down before she got to Cat or there would be a hell of a fight going on.

Cat made her way over to Beck by shoving people out of her way and finally got to his side. She slammed her hand to the side of his head. "So, is this the return of BUTT BOY?" She cried out, her voice rising into a deep throat growl. The girl that was with Beck gave him a confused and disgusted look. Jade had made her way to her friends, hoping to stop Cat before she did anything worse. Cat looked up and down at Beck's outfit. "It took you 45 minutes to get ready and that's what you came up with? A pair of…oh Jade, look, it's SLURPY!" Cat pointed and yelled at the top of her voice when Sinjin came over to see what was going on. Cat put her arms around both Beck and Sinjin looking between both of them. "The Dynamic Guzzlers back together again!"

"Damn, Jade, what the hell happened to Cat? She was so 'normal' earlier." Sinjin squawked. Beck, without a second thought, opened hand slapped the tech nerd right across the face. The girl that was with Beck started yelling at him, calling him gay and saying that gay bashing was wrong. Cat dove at the blonde with a cackle of laughter and punched her, sending her face first into the wall to shut her up.

Tori, on the other hand, had had enough of the whole thing. She pushed Jade to one side and grabbed Cat. Cat turned a surprised look to her, eyes going wide with a squeak, as Tori punched her square in the jaw, knocking her flat on her back. "Now, let's get her home before I lose my temper."

Not knowing what to say, Jade just nodded her head and motioned to Beck to help her get Cat back to the car. Trina walked ahead of them, moving people out their way.

Tori walked behind the others with her head down, not wanting to see all of the looks she knew were coming her way. As she walked out the door she felt a hand lightly wrap around her upper arm. Looking at the offending appendage, then up to its owner, Tori saw Andre giving her a haunted look. "Tori, what the fuck is going on?" She didn't say a word she just took his arm and pulled him along with them.

Tori didn't really know what to do. Jade and Beck had kept this quiet for so long, but she did know that blowing Andre off would cause more problems. Andre was not the type of person to let things go when he thought one of his own was in need. And that is exactly what he thought about Cat. Tori dreaded bringing in another member to the secret, but he was in for a big, sad, surprise. Tori wiped angrily at her eyes, swiping her tears away to fall on the porch. They glistened there in the moonlight as the friends drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. I do not receive any money for any writings done here. **

**A/N***  
>This is going to be a long one. So it turns out that I have more material for more than two chapters and my partner has helped me put together a couple more chapters after this one.<br>Thank you for the reviews and alerts we hope to get more before this story comes to a warp and we hope to have more stories in the future(after the surgery of course.)**

Chapter 7

Jade took everyone back to her place; she didn't want Cat's parents to see her drunk and stupid. She and Beck carried Cat into the house and plopped her onto the couch. Trina covered her with a blanket.

Andre and Tori were on their way back to Cat's. No one had told them that everyone was going back to Jade's.

Andre looked at Tori then back at the road. He was trying to find a way to ask her what was going on without pissing her off any farther. "So, back there at the party. What was that all about? I mean sure, Cat has become a gank, but I have never seen you hit anyone before," Andre stated while keeping his eyes on the road. He could feel her eyes boring into his head as he drove, but he didn't care. He wanted to know what was going on. Andre did have to admit that in some ways, Cat not being this ditzy girl with all of these hare-brain ideas that she came up with was a refreshing change, but now Cat, while still fun to be around, had taken on a rough, sharp edge that could hurt just as easily as cause laughs.

Andre finally looked over to Tori. Her face was pale except for a flush that was across her cheeks and even now, twenty minutes away, her breathing was deep, harsh, and shaky. Those lovely brown eyes still looked like a hunted animal that had just realized it was trapped. His own chocolate eyes narrowed slightly, examining her face, when her pearphone went off, jingling a manic tone announcing a text message. Seconds after she had opened the text, she let out a tiny snarl of vexation. "Whoa, what's wrong? Who just texted you?" he asked the now fuming girl sitting next to him. He wasn't sure why she had such a furious look, he just hoped he wasn't the one to be on the receiving end of the Tori Ragestorm that was coming.

"God dammit! Stop!" she yelled and Andre pulled the car over, coming to a stop under an overpass, and turned to look at her. "They're not at Cat's, they're at Jade's!" Tori groaned and pointed in the opposite direction.

Andre smiled and with a "Sure thing, Tori," found a place to turn around. He was so happy that someone else was going to get it and he just had to drive her to them. For the next few minutes the pair rode in silence, the hum of the tires on the concrete the only sound filling the night. Andre snuck several glances at Tori. Every time he looked, she had a different expression on her face. Rage. Sadness. Trembling anger. Guilt. Grief. Satisfaction. And one look that scared him, a cold disconnected, haughty look that said everything she saw was shit.

Andre cleared his throat, and tentatively said, "Don't worry, Tori. I'm sure everything is going to be just fine in the end. You'll see," he said, patting her leg, and giving her a sunny grin that he didn't entirely feel.

She pushed his hand away sharply, spearing him with an 'I will kill you slowly' look. Then she turned, looking at the road. Her lips trembled, but she forced out through clenched teeth, "Andre, suck my dick." Even in the whirl of conflicting emotions thundering through her, Tori was grimly amused by the shocked look that whip cracked across Andre's darkly handsome face.

Jade had just gotten everyone drinks when Andre and Tori walked into the house. She saw the look on Tori's face and knew that she was not happy, but when she spied Andre's easy welcoming grin, she knew it wasn't him that had infuriated her lover. "Hey Tori, what's with the sad boo-boo face?" asked Jade with a cute smile as she walked over and pulled her into her side.

Tori cut her heavily lidded eyes at the taller girl. Tori twisted, catching Jade fully in her arms. Her head fell onto Jade's shoulder, and she wrapped her own arms around Jade's waist, pulling her close. Silently, she drew comfort from the embrace for a moment; then into the crook of Jade's neck, she blurted, "You didn't tell me we were coming back here. So I had Andre take me over to Cat's. And then you texted me to tell me that you were here."

"Yeah, so you didn't go to Cat's. Where is the wrong here?" Jade's eyes met the others' over Tori's head. All of them looked back with equally confused stares. Tori slowly rose up from the shoulder, locking eyes with Jade. A spark of fire flashed deep in their depths, and Jade knew that an explosion was imminent. She wasn't wrong.

"You could have called me. Or maybe told me when we were leaving! But no, you texted me. You do know that you can make calls on your phone, right? I mean, you did know that it's not just for the texting!" Tori was now yelling in Jade's face. Jade had dropped her arms, but Tori held on to her tightly and her voice grew louder the more upset she got. "I was scared, and hurt, and I needed you, at least needed to hear your voice, and you sent a text," she spat. No one else watching the two girls noticed, but Jade felt Tori trembling, and felt her heart melt as she considered how stressful the evening had been for the olive skinned beauty.

"Hey Tori, come on. Let Jade go. She got the message to you, be happy," Beck said and then Tori turned on him, giving him a look of death. Before she could say anything to him, Cat sat up from where she reclined, and begged for Tori to stop. "I hurt so much right now," the redhead said, slumping back into the cushions. "At least let me rest in the quiet before this headache becomes a migraine."

After everyone had calmed down and apologies had been given, the gang sat in Jade's living room talking. Tori kept a death grip on Jade's hand, while Beck played the attentive guy friend with Cat, and Andre sat comfortably against Trina, who looked thrilled and a little confused by all the warm attention he paid her. Then it came to a point where talking about school friends, and the day to day of their lives, wasn't enough. The white elephant in the room could no longer be ignored. Andre was becoming restless. He was watching Cat be mean and insensitive to her friends, while still being sweet and perky. She was also looking very sickly. He put that down to her wild drinking that night, but back at the party it was like having the old Cat back. He just didn't know what the hell was going on with the most talented person he knew. Andre loved Cat like she was his own little sister even though it was common knowledge that Cat was the older. She was more like everyone's little sister and then she started to change and Andre wanted to know why. He wanted to know now. He looked over at Tori with a look that told her that it was time.

Tori took Jade and Cat into the kitchen. "Andre gave me a ride tonight because he was demanding answers. He's seen changes, and he won't take being blown off. He knows something is wrong and he won't leave without knowing something. Jade, it's time that everyone knows," Tori said, shooting an apologetic look at her ill friend. Cat swallowed with a click, a clear sign her throat had just dried up.

"I guess so. We should call Robbie and see if he can come over tonight and we'll just tell everyone," Cat said as she leaned against the counter. She looked at the floor and let the tears run free. "I just thought," she said, sniffling, wiping her nose with a dish towel, "I thought, 'if only a few people know, then it wouldn't be true' and then it would just go away and I'll be okay. But if everyone knows, then it has to be true and it won't go away." She looked up at the girls, crying harder, struggling to gulp down her sobs so the others wouldn't come running. "Do you think it will…hurt? Will you be there? I don't want to die alone." Cat asked, looking at the girls and then looking back to the floor. Jade couldn't or wouldn't fight the tears and Tori pulled her phone out and texted Robbie asking him to come over to Jade's. She would have called, but she was crying too hard for the boy to understand her. After the message was sent, the three of them huddled together, all three sets of shoulders shaking with silent sobs as they held each other up.

Jade took everyone back to her place; she didn't want Cat's parents to see her drunk and stupid. She and Beck carried Cat into the house and plopped her onto the couch. Trina covered her with a blanket.

Andre and Tori were on their way back to Cat's. No one had told them that everyone was going back to Jade's.

Andre looked at Tori then back at the road. He was trying to find a way to ask her what was going on without pissing her off any farther. "So, back there at the party. What was that all about? I mean sure, Cat has become a gank, but I have never seen you hit anyone before," Andre stated while keeping his eyes on the road. He could feel her eyes boring into his head as he drove, but he didn't care. He wanted to know what was going on. Andre did have to admit that in some ways, Cat not being this ditzy girl with all of these hare-brain ideas that she came up with was a refreshing change, but now Cat, while still fun to be around, had taken on a rough, sharp edge that could hurt just as easily as cause laughs.

Andre finally looked over to Tori. Her face was pale except for a flush that was across her cheeks and even now, twenty minutes away, her breathing was deep, harsh, and shaky. Those lovely brown eyes still looked like a hunted animal that had just realized it was trapped. His own chocolate eyes narrowed slightly, examining her face, when her pearphone went off, jingling a manic tone announcing a text message. Seconds after she had opened the text, she let out a tiny snarl of vexation. "Whoa, what's wrong? Who just texted you?" he asked the now fuming girl sitting next to him. He wasn't sure why she had such a furious look, he just hoped he wasn't the one to be on the receiving end of the Tori Ragestorm that was coming.

"God dammit! Stop!" she yelled and Andre pulled the car over, coming to a stop under an overpass, and turned to look at her. "They're not at Cat's, they're at Jade's!" Tori groaned and pointed in the opposite direction.

Andre smiled and with a "Sure thing, Tori," found a place to turn around. He was so happy that someone else was going to get it and he just had to drive her to them. For the next few minutes the pair rode in silence, the hum of the tires on the concrete the only sound filling the night. Andre snuck several glances at Tori. Every time he looked, she had a different expression on her face. Rage. Sadness. Trembling anger. Guilt. Grief. Satisfaction. And one look that scared him, a cold disconnected, haughty look that said everything she saw was shit.

Andre cleared his throat, and tentatively said, "Don't worry, Tori. I'm sure everything is going to be just fine in the end. You'll see," he said, patting her leg, and giving her a sunny grin that he didn't entirely feel.

She pushed his hand away sharply, spearing him with an 'I will kill you slowly' look. Then she turned, looking at the road. Her lips trembled, but she forced out through clenched teeth, "Andre, suck my dick." Even in the whirl of conflicting emotions thundering through her, Tori was grimly amused by the shocked look that whip cracked across Andre's darkly handsome face.

Jade had just gotten everyone drinks when Andre and Tori walked into the house. She saw the look on Tori's face and knew that she was not happy, but when she spied Andre's easy welcoming grin, she knew it wasn't him that had infuriated her lover. "Hey Tori, what's with the sad boo-boo face?" asked Jade with a cute smile as she walked over and pulled her into her side.

Tori cut her heavily lidded eyes at the taller girl. Tori twisted, catching Jade fully in her arms. Her head fell onto Jade's shoulder, and she wrapped her own arms around Jade's waist, pulling her close. Silently, she drew comfort from the embrace for a moment; then into the crook of Jade's neck, she blurted, "You didn't tell me we were coming back here. So I had Andre take me over to Cat's. And then you texted me to tell me that you were here."

"Yeah, so you didn't go to Cat's. Where is the wrong here?" Jade's eyes met the others' over Tori's head. All of them looked back with equally confused stares. Tori slowly rose up from the shoulder, locking eyes with Jade. A spark of fire flashed deep in their depths, and Jade knew that an explosion was imminent. She wasn't wrong.

"You could have called me. Or maybe told me when we were leaving! But no, you texted me. You do know that you can make calls on your phone, right? I mean, you did know that it's not just for the texting!" Tori was now yelling in Jade's face. Jade had dropped her arms, but Tori held on to her tightly and her voice grew louder the more upset she got. "I was scared, and hurt, and I needed you, at least needed to hear your voice, and you sent a text," she spat. No one else watching the two girls noticed, but Jade felt Tori trembling, and felt her heart melt as she considered how stressful the evening had been for the olive skinned beauty.

"Hey Tori, come on. Let Jade go. She got the message to you, be happy," Beck said and then Tori turned on him, giving him a look of death. Before she could say anything to him, Cat sat up from where she reclined, and begged for Tori to stop. "I hurt so much right now," the redhead said, slumping back into the cushions. "At least let me rest in the quiet before this headache becomes a migraine."

After everyone had calmed down and apologies had been given, the gang sat in Jade's living room talking. Tori kept a death grip on Jade's hand, while Beck played the attentive guy friend with Cat, and Andre sat comfortably against Trina, who looked thrilled and a little confused by all the warm attention he paid her. Then it came to a point where talking about school friends, and the day to day of their lives, wasn't enough. The white elephant in the room could no longer be ignored. Andre was becoming restless. He was watching Cat be mean and insensitive to her friends, while still being sweet and perky. She was also looking very sickly. He put that down to her wild drinking that night, but back at the party it was like having the old Cat back. He just didn't know what the hell was going on with the most talented person he knew. Andre loved Cat like she was his own little sister even though it was common knowledge that Cat was the older. She was more like everyone's little sister and then she started to change and Andre wanted to know why. He wanted to know now. He looked over at Tori with a look that told her that it was time.

Tori took Jade and Cat into the kitchen. "Andre gave me a ride tonight because he was demanding answers. He's seen changes, and he won't take being blown off. He knows something is wrong and he won't leave without knowing something. Jade, it's time that everyone knows," Tori said, shooting an apologetic look at her ill friend. Cat swallowed with a click, a clear sign her throat had just dried up.

"I guess so. We should call Robbie and see if he can come over tonight and we'll just tell everyone," Cat said as she leaned against the counter. She looked at the floor and let the tears run free. "I just thought," she said, sniffling, wiping her nose with a dish towel, "I thought, 'if only a few people know, then it wouldn't be true' and then it would just go away and I'll be okay. But if everyone knows, then it has to be true and it won't go away." She looked up at the girls, crying harder, struggling to gulp down her sobs so the others wouldn't come running. "Do you think it will…hurt? Will you be there? I don't want to die alone." Cat asked, looking at the girls and then looking back to the floor. Jade couldn't or wouldn't fight the tears and Tori pulled her phone out and texted Robbie asking him to come over to Jade's. She would have called, but she was crying too hard for the boy to understand her. After the message was sent, the three of them huddled together, all three sets of shoulders shaking with silent sobs as they held each other up.

Soon, Jade opened the door for Robbie. He stood in the entry way looking at the raven haired girl, taking in her reddened eyes and shaky hands. He was the first of their friends that she had told Cat was sick, but now he was going to find out the truth, and she knew he was going to take it the hardest. Robbie had loved Cat for years, no matter how mean she had gotten. Cat was and always would be the love of his life. "Did you bring Rex with you?" she asked, hoping he hadn't. She didn't need her house broken up because Rex said something stupid and Cat turned him into a Cub Scout whittling project.

"No, I left him at home and will be from now on," Robbie told Jade as she stepped aside, letting him into the house. Tori came out from the kitchen to take the boy to the rest of the group so Jade could be the one with Cat.

"Robbie did you break-up with your woody?" Tori asked with a smirk, placing a hand on his shoulder. While she was walking him into the living room, Jade went to get Cat from the kitchen. She found Cat shivering as she looked at the dark window over the sink. The light was hitting the glass just right to act as a mirror, and Cat was searching her own face, determined to look the best she was able for what was coming.

The look on Cat's face transfixed Jade. Gone was the manic glee she always tried to put out. Gone was the angry look that had become more and more frequently her go to face. All that was left was a sad, tired face of a little girl up way past her bedtime, and afraid of the consequences.

Jade cleared her throat softly. Cat did a slow turn to her, and she faintly smiled. "Okay Cat, everyone is here." Jade gestured to the kitchen door, then took a step closer, lowering her voice to add, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We could slide out the back way and circle around to the cars. It wouldn't take much more than…"

"No, Jade, we both know that it's time. And now that everyone is here, I have to do this. I can't put this off any longer. I can't just keep getting sick and not letting them know why I'm not in school. I know I would be really pissed if I found out that one of my close friends died of cancer and I never had the time to say good-bye." Cat's voice cracked at the end of her statement. Then she locked eyes with Jade and started to shake, grabbing for her as her legs gave way. Cat fell to the floor. She wrapped her hands around her head and started to rock back and forth. Jade threw herself to her knees next to Cat's side, wrapping her arms around her and rocking with her. Cat's body shook harder as sobs shuddered through her.

Jade didn't know what to do. She knew Cat was, of course, crying but she didn't know if it was from pain or from fear. Jade moved one of Cat's hands from her head and she saw blood staining Cat's fingers, dripping down to her palm. She looked Cat over and found it coursing from her ear. "BECK, GET IN HERE!" she yelled. It didn't take long for the raven haired boy to be at their side, dragging everyone else along in his wake. Tori took one look and immediately started barking out orders, giving everyone things to do to help. She took the extremely painful job of calling Cat's mom herself. The only two people that didn't get orders were Jade and Cat, who were wrapped around each other on the floor.

Andre grabbed a long throw pillow from the couch and hurried back with it. Beck, having been to Jade's home before, ran to the linen closet and snatched out a blanket. Robbie hurriedly filled a large plastic bowl with hot water, and brought it along with paper towels and a dishcloth to sop up the blood and clean her off. Trina came back into the kitchen carrying Cat's purse and jacket, which she laid on the counter next to Tori at her younger sister's gesture. When Jade disentangled herself from Cat's arms and Beck eased Cat onto her back, pillow under her head, there was blood coming from her mouth along with the stream from her ear. Everyone save the three that had been through this before thought she was dead. Robbie dropped the rag back into the bowl and stumbled to the breakfast nook, where he collapsed into the seat and dropped his head into his hands with a low moan.

Jade had a room made up for Cat and she, Andre, and Beck carefully took her up to lay down as soon as she was cleaned up and calmed down. She whispered, "Go ahead and tell them for me, Jade. I need a nap." Jade led the procession back down to the kitchen, where she found Tori off the phone and rooting through Cat's things. Finally, in an inner pocket of Cat's faux leather coat, Tori found the bottle she was looking for. Streptozocin. Tori held the bottle out towards Jade and Beck. "She didn't take her pills," was all Tori could squeak out. Jade knew that her girlfriend was very upset at what was going on and she knew that everything was happening too fast for Tori to wrap her head around.

After Cat was comfortably ensconced in the bedroom, Jade and Beck led everyone back to the living room. Arrayed on the couch and seats like before, only without Cat, the pair began with the story. Over the course of a few minutes, Cat's life and imminent death were encapsulated in an easy to swallow, if extremely bitter, pill. It was a revelation that Robbie took exceptionally hard. While he did not go into hysterics, it was quite clear that he would as soon as he was alone. Andre became unusually quiet. As often as he liked to crack a joke, nothing came to him. He wished that there was some way he could help, but none of his many talents held the slightest hope. He dropped his gaze to his hands, and withdrew into his mind, picturing the devastation that would follow Cat's parents. His thoughts flashed back to when his own parents died, and knew that it would be a long road for all of them.

A silence fell over the friends. Bleak looks flashed from face to face. Then Trina spoke up. "We should have known something was wrong with her, the way she had changed." She cleared her throat, making all eyes draw to her, but for once, she didn't feel the thrill of being the center of attention. "I mean, she went from the cute little ditzy, childish Cat to this mean raging ass that makes Jade look like an angel. We all have to admit that we saw the change but didn't want to acknowledge that there could be something wrong." They all lowered their heads because they knew she was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N*  
>This chapter will have POV's of all the characters. I thought it would bring their memories more close to the heart than in a third person. I hope you like it. I also thought I would have this chapter done before the surgery but I was wrong. So I had to type it all with one hand. Sorry it has taken an ass of a long time but I have gone from 70+ wpm to search and peck and my partner is taking care of the kids while I'm in wonderland on pain pills. PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know if I get too out there, I am working on pain pills. <strong>

Jade started closing up and shutting down the house for the night around eleven. After turning off the lights in the kitchen, she made her way back to the living room. She paused in the doorway, where she overheard Trina and the two boys talking. "I can't believe Jade, Beck, and your sister have been taking all of this on by themselves all this time," Robbie said, his voice shaky, his eyes liquid. Trina looked away, moved by the anguish etching itself into Robbie's face.

"Well, Cat is Jade's best friend. She wouldn't just do this for just anyone," Andre said. He seemed confident that he was speaking for all three of them, and had a comical look of shock when Trina's words lashed at him.

"Andre, you should take the time to know the person before you say something that hurtful. Jade would too take the time to help out someone that she doesn't know that well. She would give them her shoulder to cry on and even keep a secret if you ask her to. So don't say she doesn't care just because she puts on a tough front, because she does care and if you were hurting she would care about you too." Trina spoke calmly but very matter-of-factly about the raven hair girl.

Tori had joined Jade while her sister was talking and put her arm around Jade's waist. "Didn't know you were so loved," Tori said loudly, with a playful smirk twitching her lips when they all jumped.

"Yeah, well, you're kind of slow," Jade said, placing a kiss on Tori's lips before she could make another snarky comeback.

The two boys looked at each other. This was yet another blatant PDA from the two girls done in front of them, but of course both boys were not wanting to ask any questions. Looking over at Trina, she pretended like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Okay well, it's time for all little boys and girls to go home now," Jade said to the others, pulling Tori closer so she knew that she wanted her to stay. Tori smiled through a yawn.

Andre stood up as if he was going to leave then he turned, looking Jade fully in the face. "Jade, I would like to stay and help. You three have been taking this on for so long and I know I can help…plus it's Little Red. Please don't ask me to turn my back now, please." Trina and Robbie both stood behind Andre, nodding their approval. No one wanted to leave their sick friend and no one wanted their exhausted friends to deal with the pain of their secret any longer.

Jade nodded with a smile, overwhelmed. She couldn't say anything, she felt as if a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. She knew it would be nice to have everyone helping, but could everyone handle what Cat would throw at them? She looked over at Robbie and wondered how long he would last with Cat's mean and hateful moods, or begging to kill her. Or Andre, for that matter. Would he handle her sobbing on him, begging him to take her life. She didn't worry much about Trina; she could handle just about anything. Jade knew that after Trina's miscarriage, she had become tougher and had grown a hard shell to hide her emotions in. She hoped it was hard enough to keep Cat's verbal claws at bay.

She wondered about Tori, how much can she take, how much more before the light in her eyes flickers away? How much more before that kind smile falls into a frown, before that warm heart of gold turns cold and black? How much more will it take before she turns into just a shell of the girl she fell in love with? Jade was ripped out of her brooding thoughts when she heard Beck yell from the upstairs landing. "JADE, TORI, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Without warning, Jade and Tori ran through the living room to the stairs, pounding up them two at a time. Jade turned to yell at Tori, directing her to get the supplies and saw the others were hot on their tails.

Tori handed out supplies and jobs for everyone just outside Cat's door. Beck and Jade were struggling against the seizure, so Tori's voice was clipped and quick. She told the others what to watch for. Her voice turned into a pained whisper as she told them about the pleas to kill her. "You have to harden your heart to them, if you listen too closely, they will tear a gaping hole into your soul. She doesn't always ask after a seizure, but it has happened before. This will be hard, but with all of us, we can be strong." The newest nurses nodded at Tori, and they all went into the room. Tori, Jade, and Beck assumed their usual places with their weapons of cleanliness at hand. Their friends stood waiting to assist as asked, ready to ride the long painful sleepless night out, together as a family.

It was around three in the morning by the time that the gang was able to come back downstairs to relax before exhaustedly finding their temporary beds. Robbie had left around one to go to the closest open department store and bought a baby monitor with multiple receivers so they could be in other parts of the house without having to constantly be with their friend. When he returned, he found Beck and Andre in a wrestling match in the living room, blowing off their tension. Shaking his head, he returned to the bedroom where Cat was finally resting easier at the moment.

The other girls watched him hook the monitor base up. It was a surprisingly difficult task. Robbie had spared no expense and had bought a video monitor. Bending over, he pointed his ass to Cat. She watched as he moved, then without any warning, she reached out and grabbed his ass. She laughed as he flinched violently, rapping his head on the edge of the bedside table, knocking several pictures flying. "Okay…no grabbing the Robbie," he said while rubbing his head, looking at her with a shy smile.

"Hey, Robbie do you want to snuggle down with me here a while? I need to get something done and you could…" Cat's voice trailed off, a seductive smile turned to Robbie. She delicately licked her lips before she continued with an eyebrow twitch, "fill in for me when I couldn't do it myself." Robbie looked flustered, but he nodded, shucking his shoes and sliding under the covers, taking the small redhead in his arms as he did so.

The three other girls looked at each other and shuddered as they swiftly walked out of the room. Walking down stairs they could hear Andre and Beck wrestling in the living room. A crunching noise was followed by a "Whoops," and laughter. Getting mad, Jade ran to stop the two unruly boys when Tori body slammed her into one of the couches. Jade went to yell at her when Trina started to wrestle with the boys. It became clear to Jade that this may be just what the friends needed, a good old fashion smack down.

After they all had their fun and cleaned up the living room, they all sat and talked about everything from new plays coming up to the end of school. Robbie came down and rejoined them with a very satisfied smile. "Cat is asleep," he told everyone and took a place next to Andre.

"What did you do, talk her to sleep with your knowledge of Star Wars memorabilia?" Andre asked, laughing to himself.

"No, he gave her a close encounter of the geek kind," Trina told the young man. Andre smiled at Robbie, not quite understanding what Trina was saying. Or not wanting to believe it.

"Wait, you tapped that ass…was she awake?" he asked. Everyone laughed except Robbie.

"No, she was awake and very willing," Robbie snarled at Andre for even doubting that anyone would want him.

"But you girls came down here forty minutes ago. So Robbie what were you doing for the other thirty-nine and a half minutes?" Beck asked, receiving a spit take from Jade in the face. Robbie led the laughter at Beck's expense, while Jade flushed a little and handed him a towel to wipe the soda from his face.

Grinning sheepishly, Robbie said, "No, she just fell asleep about five minutes ago. I was just finishing with the monitor." He held the receivers up, and Jade, Tori, and Andre each took one.

"How was it?" Trina asked. "I mean the moni-"

Tori leapt at the mis-speak before Trina could correct herself. "How do you think it was? Cat was crying because it was Robbie and Robbie was crying because he missed his hand," Tori said with an evil twinkle in her eye, making everyone laugh again. Again Beck received a spit take from Jade, which made him squawk in dismay. He snatched the towel from where he had left it last time and mopped his face again.

"Remember the time that Cat took Rex from Robbie threating to burn him," Beck asked with a worried glance at Jade, ready to dodge the next spit take.

Jade was looking at her feet when Beck had glanced at her, and he knew what she was remembering. "Jade, don't do this to yourself. There is nothing we can do," he told her while getting choked up at the same memory.

"No, it's just that we watched her change right in front of us," she said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"I know." He patted her leg. "I remember the day I saw the changes. When she asked me if I happy that the abortion didn't work."

"What do you mean? You have to tell us," Trina said while everyone else got more comfortable with new drinks and blankets to cover up with.

"_I was in café, looking over a new script when Cat sat down. I barely saw her, I was really into the script. She snapped her hands out, taking the script from me. I was all flustered while she flipped through the pages, scanning them in moments. 'Beck this part isn't for you. It's a gay guy. Oh wait, you're perfect.' I didn't know what to say at first, it was so un-Cat like to talk to me like that.  
>'Cat, I'm not gay. I would be just acting gay for the part.' She looked at me like I spoke to her in Russian. 'No shit," she said, deadpan. 'Are you happy the abortion didn't work? Because I know your mother isn't."<em>

Everyone started to laugh again. Beck had been watching Jade from the corner of his eye, and had timed the end of the story to avoid getting another face full of soda again. This time, though, she laughed so hard her glass squirted from her fingers and spilt the rest of her soda on him. Laughing even harder, Jade pointed at the stairs for him to go up and change. Tori watched as he walked up the stairs and knew he was going to Jade's room, and she couldn't help but wonder how long his things would be in that room. And how long would it take to get hers in there to replace his.

Beck had returned to the living room when Robbie started to tell his story. "She called me Fucktardicus."

"Was that tonight or when you noticed?" Tori asked. Again the room broke out in laughter. Beck had wisely sat next to Trina, who had no drink. But Trina slapped his arm every time she laughed. Beck's arm was quickly numb.

"No, not tonight…she was calling me God tonight," he said matter of factly.

"Sure wasn't praying for it to end?" Tori asked him. Robbie opened his mouth like he was going to argue with her but she waved her hand, shutting him up. "Just tell us when you noticed, Fucktardicus."

"_We were in Film History and I was trying to talk to Cat. She usually was too far into Catworld by the end of the class to talk much. It was a boring class. But that day we had been watching and discussing Sparticus. 'I love that scene where the soldier was looking for him, and all the slaves started standing up, declaring themselves Sparticus,' I told her. She nodded, and threw herself into a pose. 'I am Fucktardicus!' She changed her voice, 'I am Fucktardicus!' She changed her pose again, and 'I am Fucktardicus!' Sinjin was walking by, and he took up a pose as well, and said, 'I am Fucktardicus!' Which made Cat laugh and jump up and down, clapping. So naturally I wanted to get in with this and yelled, 'I am Fucktardicus!' Cat instantly fell out of her pose, took a dark look at me and said, 'Damn right you are.' Then she walked away, leaving me and Rex behind." _

Tori excused herself after the story, and was walking back from the bathroom as Beck thumped down the stairs. She picked up her drink from where she had left it on the end table. Beck sat in a chair and Tori was about to return to her seat next to Jade when her sister said "I knew that Cat had started to change the day she told me that if I died, my ass would feed a small third world country." Tori started to laugh, and her drink smacked into the back of Beck's chair. She watched the soda blast from the can, arc up, and down. Splashing right into Beck's perfect hair.

Beck threw himself from the seat, letting the rest of the sticky liquid fall to the floor. "What is this? See how many times you can get Beck wet night?" He laughed as he started for the stairs, calling over his shoulder that he was going to take a quick shower.

"Well, you aren't making any of us wet anymore," Jade said with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself," Trina said, shaking some of the liquid off of her arm that Beck's lunge had got on to her. Throwing her the towel, Jade told her to tell them the story.

_Cat was waiting at the lunch table for the others when I came up with my food. Sitting down, I opened my lunch that I had just gotten from the Grub Truck. Cat was looking at the grassy looking crap on my plate, so I said, "I'm on a diet. I need to lose some weight for a part." _

"_Trina, I don't think that grazing is going to help you lose weight, besides you look good now," Cat told me. _

"_No, I need fit into the outfit and my….um….gut is in the way," I said, looking down at myself. I just had not been keeping up on my kickboxing that semester._

"_Well, I don't think it's your gut that's the problem…it's your ass." Cat's cheery voice totally disguised the words and it took me a few moments to register what she had said. I just stared at her dumbstruck for a moment before I could get my mind in gear._

"_What? I don't have a big ass, Cat!" I was angry and was really thinking about hitting her when she fumbled her fork and locked eyes with me._

"_Oh, sorry but you do. If you died we could feed a third world country on your ass alone, not to speak of your thighs. With you around chickens can breathe easier." Cat said while playing with her food, dropped fork back in hand._

_I was working myself into a good old fashioned screaming fit when I got called into the office, so I didn't even get to finish that crappy food I got anyway._

The group laughed, then shifted attention to the next person down the line. Beck had come back down in yet another outfit from Jade's closet and hair washed. He looked around and cautiously sat next to Andre. He thought he would be the safest person in the house to sit next to. There was no drink in Andre's hand, enough distance between them to not be hit, and it was a comfy seat. He hoped he wasn't wrong, he was running out of clothes here.

"_Cat had asked me to take her to get ice cream. She said she had something to tell me. When we got there, I was saying hi to other people, shaking hands, doing the meet and greet that I always seem to have to do when I go out. But finally, we got our ice cream and snagged a booth. She started to say something when some girls came up to the table and started talking to me. I can't help it, that kind of thing is always happening to me. I'm Andre. Well the first time girls came up to the table Cat just sort of pouted at them until they left, and started again. But she didn't get anywhere before some more came up to the table. And before they had a chance to say a word, she yelled in their faces 'NO!' just like you Jade. Well, that had them on the run. I turned to her and asked her why she had done that. She told me 'You need to be a man-whore on your own time. Right now, you're with me.' Well I thought that was bad but then she walked over to the girls she had yelled at and threw a penny down on the table and said 'It's your lucky day. I'm overpaying for you. I couldn't get change. Have fun with him.' And walked out."_

"Yeah, you don't waz off Cat. She can get right down mean and that was even before all of this happened. One time when we were growing up she told a kid that he couldn't even get a pedophile to pay attention to him," Jade said. Everyone laughed. Andre's hand came up like he was going to somehow hit Beck. Beck threw his arms up to block a little too quickly and somehow managed to hit himself in the face. With a long suffering sigh, Beck stood up.

"It's been fun, but I've been spit on, spilt on, slapped, and I think I'm ready to go to bed. So, good night everyone." He started for the stairs and Tori looked at Jade.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked, that cool tone she used to use on Tori finding its way into her voice.

"To get the sleeping bags from the storage room, and check on Cat. Tori keeps your bed warm now," he said, keeping all but a hint of bitterness out of his voice. He thumped his way up stairs, which creaked and squeaked as he walked.

"So Tori how did you know that Cat was changing?" Trina asked and as soon as she did, something hit her. Tori had started to change about the same time. Was it because one of her friends were going through this life ending thing or did Tori start having feelings for Jade at the same time?

"You know, it wasn't really one thing that stands out. It was a more gradual thing for me. The missed classes. The cruel bitchiness that was replacing the sweet innocent Cat. I don't know everyone's grades, but I could tell that Cat's were slipping. She stopped singing. That was probably the one thing I noticed more than anything else. And of course, following Jade home, and finding her sick." Tori frowned, sad that she would make a joke out of Cat's suffering, but she felt she had to. Her mind was tearing her up unless she did.

Beck came back down with three sleeping bags and some more blankets. He put the blankets on the larger of the two couches and threw the sleeping bags to the other two boys. "We'll take the floor, Trina. You take the couch, okay?" He then ran back upstairs and grabbed enough pillows for everyone. "Cat is sleeping well, but I think that maybe you should take a monitor into your room with you and sleep with your door open." Jade and Beck both knew that her bedroom door was hard to hear through and it was that much harder to open.

"Should we also set an alarm so one of us can get up to check on her?" Trina asked, not really knowing how this works.

"Sure. That sounds good. I'll set the alarm down here and Jade you set one in your room," Beck said.

"Yeah, okay, I'll set my alarm. But I won't sleep with my door all the way open…" Jade stated.

"How about you guys sleep down here. I'll go crash in Cat's room on the couch and you can do the alarm thing. Jade won't have to sleep with her door open. Tori is a light sleeper, if anything goes sideways then she'll hear it and come running," Trina suggested, which got a round of nods.

"Well, maybe I should sleep with Cat…" Robbie tried, a sheepish grin on his face.

"NO!" everyone said at once, laughing together one last time before heading to their separate beds.

Jade opened her bedroom door and nodded for Tori to go in. She looked around the room to see if there was any more evidence that Beck still had his stuff there. Jade's voice made her jump and bring her search to a halt. "He has his own room." Tori looked at her with questioning eyes. "He lives here, well, stays here, when his parents are in Canada."

"But his RV? His roof, his rules? I thought that was a big thing for him." Tori sat on the bed taking her boots off and waiting to hear what Jade had to say.

"They turn the power off when they leave. It forces him to get out of the RV and be with other people, if he can. Well, I moved him in when Cat started getting bad the first time."

"What did your dad say about it?" Tori couldn't see a father letting his high school aged daughter move her boyfriend in with her. At least her father would never have let her.

"Dad is happy that I have someone that I'm close to to deal with feelings and everything. It means he doesn't have to." She watched Tori to see if this was going to make her run away.

"But why doesn't he sleep in here with you…or rather, why didn't he, because I'm here now and he can't, I won't share with him." Tori was testing the waters. She didn't know how far she could go with her questions before Jade turned back into her old self. Tori liked this Jade, but she was also scared of her. She already had feelings for the old, evil Jade. She could fall for this new, kind one quick and hard.

Jade gave her a small laugh. "My dad would kill him if he found him in here with me." She watched Tori think about this through hooded eyes. She liked talking with the slim beauty, but she also wanted to move the night along and get her into bed.

"What about me?" Tori finally asked. "Will he kill me…I mean, if you tell him that we are together, that is."

Jade shook her head and chuckled at the thought. Tori was afraid that her father was going to harm her. Let him try. "No, he won't. He doesn't have a problem with girls sleeping with me, just guys. Mainly Beck."

"Wait, so there have been other girls?" Tori's head spun when she heard Jade telling her that she was not the only one.

"Yes, Vega. I'm bi…sorry thought you knew," Jade gave her a small smile. She was letting the old her peek through to add a little spice to this conversation.

"No, I had no clue. But no problem, I have you now, right?" Tori was standing by the bed, working her shirt off. She did not really know where his night was going to end but she wanted it to end in Jade's arms next to her. Or better yet, under her.

"Right…now come here." Jade gave Tori her best come hither look and pulled her slowly to her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N***I know I have been teasing the last few chapters. Well here you go and sorry for the long wait, please review.

Chapter 9

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and brought her down so she is straddling her. Pulling her close so their faces are inches apart, Jade moved her hand to Tori's cheek, rubbing her thumb up to Tori's ear. With a playful growl, she hooked her fingers at the back of Tori's neck and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Jade moved from Tori's lips to her jawline then down to her pulse point. As she lightly sucked on Tori's neck, Jade felt more than saw Tori shivering. Teasingly, she scraped her fingernails lightly down to Tori's collarbone, the feather touches and Jade lustily sucking on her neck send a quiver through Tori that made her body shake with desire. Tori let out a deep moan that stoked the fire of infernal lust running through Jade.

Taking Tori's hips and pulled her closer, Jade slowly laid back, pulling Tori down to lay on top of her. Jade scratched her hands up Tori's back and hooked her arm tight around her. Jade flipped them over, her knees coming down between Tori awaiting open legs. Jade slowly moved down her body, dropping teasing kisses along her way down, occasionally biting at her clothes, pulling them out and snapping them back, making Tori jump. She wrapped her hands into Jade's thick hair, trying to hold the dark beauty's head and her teasing lips at her navel, which Jade allowed for a moment of delicious torture before tossing her head, freeing her hair. She slid down further, dragging her chin against the tight denim shorts, causing another whimper of joy. As Jade slid off the end of the bed, she placed her feet on the floor, stood up, and pulled her shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor at her feet.

Tori squirmed out of her shirt also and moved up the bed, laying her head on the pillows. Pulling her knees up and letting them fall open slightly. Jade raised her studded eyebrow at the sight before her, licking her lips slightly. She began to crawl, cat-like, up the bed and coming to rest in between Tori's legs again. She slowly leaned down and kissed her hungrily. Tori moaned into Jade's lips. She ran her hands down Jade's back onto her ass, where she squeezed, delighting in the firm, tight muscles filling her hands. Tori's hands slipped forward and began pulling Jade's hips down. Jade kicked one leg over Tori's, and allowed Tori to guide her into her center. Jade began thrusting slowly and powerfully, the rasping of their jeans together causing a rising friction that sent both of them to a giddy height. Tori's hands left Jade's hips to push against the bed, raising her up to grind her own hips, to meet Jade's hard down thrust. They rocked back and forth, panting and moaning.

"Jade…pants…now," Tori panted, pushing lightly on Jade's shoulders, her eyes telling her that she wants her to move now.

Jade rocked back on her heels and slowly pulled Tori's pants and underwear down to her knees. Then with a sure, quick movement, she moved to one side and pulled them all the way off. Still on her heels, Jade parted her own pants, shimmied them down and kicked them off on to the floor. Her thong followed moments later, freeing her to feel the hot wetness as she gazed at Tori's perfect body.

Jade crawled back to her place between Tori's legs. She leaned in, placing a passionate kiss on to Tori's lips. Jade licked Tori bottom lip, asking for access to her mouth. Tori responded by opening her mouth and allowing Jade to slip her tongue inside. They fought for dominance, tongues lashing against each other. Jade reached down and took Tori's right breast into her hand. Squeezing it, she was rewarded with a loud, throaty moan from the girl under her.

Jade moved against Tori, their bodies warming against each other. Jade's hand dropped to tease the swollen lips of her lover. Tori thrust forward, and Jade's fingers slid inside, bringing a blissful whimper from the slim Latina. Jade increased her rhythm, going as deep as she could into the tan beauty under her. "Oh… Jade…harder." She tried, but still face to face with Tori, she couldn't get enough room, but she gave it the best she could, spreading her fingers and curling them up to stroke her most sensitive spots. Watching Tori groan in delight, Jade felt her own tension rising. She drew back, and kicked her leg over Tori's, lowering herself into a scissor position, which Tori eagerly threw herself into, grinding against her.

Jade rode Tori, her breasts heaving as Tori reached up from the bed and pinched her nipples as they moved faster. The goth groaned as the sensations from their rough play washed over her. She called Tori's name as both girls came, their bodies moving without conscious direction to reach the highest pleasure either had known.

"Jade," Tori moaned into Jade's shoulder, but Jade screamed out Tori's name with power and love that was behind her climax. They collapsed on the mattress, limbs tangled and shuddering pants giving way to whispered declarations of love. Rolling off to lay next to each other, both girls quickly fell asleep, wrapped against each other.

Cqcqcqccqcqcqcqcqcqcqc

The night was dark, darker than any other time Jade could remember a night in Hollywood. There was a fog that rose from the distances, covering everything and making the night that much darker. Jade looked from where she stood, uneasy. Stepping quietly around in the darkness, she squinted into the night, desperate for a glimpse of her lover, her friends, they were the only family she had. They were nowhere to be seen. A cold chill touched her heart as Jade turned in a fast circle hoping to find someone, anyone to hold onto. "Hello?" she called. The fog was like a wet blanket, muffling the sound and making her feel small and alone.

Straining her ears, she heard something like laughter. She turned toward where it sounded like it had come from. "Hello? Tori! Beck! Andre! God dammit, REX?! Anyone!" Jade hated the panicked tone in her voice, but she could not stop it from coming. At the edge of her vision, she saw a shadowy shape pass in front of her. She darted forward, trying desperately to call out, but her voice failed her completely. She stumbled on a rock, bumped off a tree that suddenly swirled out of the mist. She slumped down and sighed deeply.

A voice she did not recognize whispered, "Lost, Jade? Afraid, Jade? Alone, Jade? Always alone. Left behind, abandoned. Your father hates what you do. Your mother was too weak to last long enough to survive her injuries. Bitter, angry, no one loves you. A pretty face, a soulful voice, that's what people see when you come along. No one knows YOU. So scared to love you latch onto a pretty boy. Now a pretty girl. Hoping to bring their warmth to you to hide behind." Jade shook her head in denial. This voice was all wrong.

"Liar! People care about me!" Her voice was raw, her mind racing. "I'm loved for me!"

The voice didn't respond except to laugh. It was rising in volume, and Jade's eyes began leaking as she heard the mockery, the contempt, this voice dripped with.

Then out of the fog Cat appeared, walking towards Jade with a smile and holding her purple giraffe. "Jade, what are you doing here?"

Jade wiped her eyes, then gave Cat a hurt look. Confusion wracked her mind. Why was she here? Where, exactly, was here? Cat looked different too, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. After a moment, Jade cleared her throat and said, "I don't know. I was just sitting here. Where is everyone? I can't find them. And what was that voice?"

"Well, Jade, why would they be here? Why would they want to be with the person that let me die?" Cat walked closer, still smiling but never really leaving the fog. Jade rose up, and stepped closer, and Cat floated back, not allowing Jade to come close enough for her to embrace Cat.

"Cat, what the fuck? What do you mean, I let you die? I have done everything I could do." Jade's voice grew ragged toward the end, the words fighting to push past a lump in her throat. She tried to clear the lump away, coughing slightly, but it wasn't going anywhere. Catching her breath for a moment, her face twisting with grief, she cried out to Cat, "How can you blame this on me…I did everything I could."

"Oh Jade, you didn't do everything. You know that you could have done more." Cat's face seemed to slightly distort as she talked. "You know you could have. You can feel it deep down can't you?" Now Cat was becoming pale, bloodless. Her warm brown eyes were cold, darkening. The whites were yellowing as Jade watched, horrified. "You can feel that there was just one more thing to try, but you didn't want to." Cat's skin had taken on the texture of dry parchment, cracking in places. "All you wanted was to play house with Tori." Cat screamed at Jade. Her mouth pulled wide, the skin of her cheeks splitting as her voice rose to a banshee shriek.

Jade started crying again, falling to her knees. "No, that's not right! I loved you, I did everything for you! You're my best friend…" Cat cut her off with a loud, deep throated laugh that left Jade shaking with fear.

"You call me," she said, one skeletal hand pressing against her sunken chest, "your best friend…if I meant half as much as Tori did, then you wouldn't have let me die. You say I'm your best friend." Bitter laughter bubbled out of this once beautiful mummy. "But you let them put me in the ground and you threw dirt on me."

Jade shook her head, letting the tears fall onto her face. "No! I didn't let you die. I did everything I could do."

"Jade you let them take me away in a bag like they were taking out the trash!" Cat ripped her robe, tattered and dirty, away from her chest. Cat stood naked before her. A dark black line traced from below the hollow of her throat all the way down to her navel. A few shiny metal staples held the rotted meat together. "Look, Jade! After they took me, they cut me open like a prize pig. You could have saved me! All you had to do was try." Cat raised her arms, and with a cry that was a barbaric mockery of her distressed squeak, ran towards Jade. Jade howled and threw up her arms, ducking but still was able to see Cat fade away before reaching her.

Jade screamed as she sat up in her bed. Tori jumped, roughly shocked from her sleep. Confused, she watched as Jade threw the covers back and ran from the room. Scared that there was something wrong with Cat, Tori leapt out of bed and, snatching up a bathrobe, sprinted after Jade. Tori found Jade on her knees next to Cat's bed, pulling the sleepy redhead off her pillows and begging her to forgive her. Jade sobbed loudly when Cat pried herself free and then lovingly wrapped Jade into her arms and holding her tight. "God Cat, I'm sorry I will do everything I can, I won't let you go, I promise."

Beck tossed and turned, waking himself up from a restless sleep. He stood up from the floor and walked to the kitchen, looking for something to drink. After finding a can of soda, he turned to go back into the living room but he found himself standing in a cemetery, looking down at an open grave plot. Shocked, he jumped back, falling over a headstone. When he looked up, Cat was sitting on the headstone he had just fallen over. "Cat?"

"Hey there, Beck! So be brutally honest…how do I look for a corpse?" Cat asked with a laugh. She hopped off the gravestone and turned a quick pirouette, her usual stylish clothing fading away as she turned, becoming a shroud.

"Cat, what is going on here?" Beck smiled at her faintly, confused.

"Well, I'm dead," she laughed, turning sideways, arching her back. Beck couldn't help but notice that Cat had an amazing body that the shroud barely covered. "Hey, why didn't we ever get together? I mean Jade dumped you and went to the island of Lesbos with Tori. So why didn't you come to me? Damn, Beck, I had to lose my V-card to the geek." She turned to him fully again, and the shroud slipped away. Beck stared. Cat was gorgeous beyond belief, and he knew that he had lost his only chance to possess this radiant creature. Because he could see in her glow a twisting blackness, and he knew enough of her sickness to know that the blackness was her cancer. He watched the twisting line spread through her torso, and wherever it touched, the radiance was fading.

"Why not, Beck? What prevented you from loving me like you know you should have?" Cat trilled, her red hair billowing around her face as she stepped closer.

Beck was about to answer he when he heard Tori's voice waking him up.

"Beck, you need to come upstairs. Jade is freaking out."

"Yeah she's not the only one," he said looking into the kitchen before walking upstairs with Tori.

Cqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcq ccqc

It took Cat two more weeks to get back on her feet and back to school. She went to Sikowitz and told him it was time to let everyone know. "So, I think it's time to let the cat out of the bag…before Cat gets put into the bag."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N***Thank you to all that have reviewed and favorite and followers it has helped a lot to know that I'm not just writing to pass the time. I do have problems with updating I have a job that takes a lot of my time and I had a surgery on my left arm that made it hard to work and write. My job is writing as well and I went from two hands to one…anyway done crying, I'm back, my partner is back and we are ready to work so here we go Chapter 10 and the end of this story.**

**Chapter 10**

Jade and Beck had written a play during the slow times with Cat. Sikowitz loved it and wanted to put it on in the Black Box Theater immediately. Of course, he had to get the OK from the rest of the board. However, now that everyone knew about Cat and that he was planning on having this be a class project that Cat would be involved with, the board unanimously approved without deliberation moments after Sikowitz told them.

Lane announced the board's decision, and grinned without his slight condescending attitude towards his colleagues.  
>Sikowitz was still bitter from when they had turned Jade down and made her find another venue to put her play on. He believed that all Hollywood Art students should have the same rights to put on their plays at the school and not be forced to find other venues because they are unliked by someone on the board. The board should have been a scheduling committee only, and it was nice to see it working that way.<p>

Sikowitz walked into his classroom without a word to say. He was wearing a nice button up shirt with a stylish pair of dress pants. On his feet was a pair of nice shiny black dress shoes. Topping it all off was a tweed sports coat with patches on his elbows and his usual fly away hair was brushed flat and back. They all looked their teacher over, stunned into silence. Tori was the first to react. Rising from her seat, she made her way to stand before the teacher. "M-Mister? Sikowitz…um…what the hell?"

"I had a meeting with the board today about Jade and Beck's play and I wanted to make sure they would listen to me."  
>"What, by dressing like a horny door-to-door salesman?" Cat asked, picking at her fingernails.<br>"No, I thought I'd shock them by looking like a professor. I just want to make sure that we can do the damn thing." He walked over to his desk, where he sat down and started pulling off his shoes.  
>"Okay, so now that the board knows you, quite sadly, have the same fashion sense as Barry Manilow does, are they going to let you do it?" Cat asked. She tossed her legs onto the lap of an unsuspecting kid next to her, drawing a strangled gasp of pain as her heels crashed down.<br>"Yes, they are going to let us do it, so I'm going to need Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat. The rest of you, get out," he said as he pulled off his shirt to his white t-shirt. As the other students left the room, he shrugged into a Hawaiian shirt so colorful that it clashed with itself. One quick scruff of his hand, and his hair flew away to its rightful place.  
>"What about me?" Rex asks. Sikowitz gave the puppet a look, rolled his eyes and grabbed his coconut.<br>"I never need you, Woody. Now get out."

In the Black Box Theater a few days later, Tori and Andre were on the stage running the music. They didn't plan any musical numbers, but even without singing, the play had an impressive sound track and they wanted to make sure their timing was right. Robbie and Cat were doing hair and make-up, laughing at each other, and generally being horrible flirts with one another, much to the discomfort of the actors, who had to endure their thinly veiled "Let's fuck soon" comments. Jade and Beck were running lines with the cast. Jade tore down all mistakes, while Beck brought a gentle smile and kind word for all the successes.

All in all, they did their jobs, getting the play to bed. But of course, everyone was watching Cat. They would look a little too long or ask her if she needed anything one time too many, and it was bringing Cat down. She honestly told herself she didn't want much to do with the play. But she couldn't pull herself away from her friends. They were looking at this as a way to prove that life was normal. Cat even found herself wishing that life would go on like this forever.

However, when school was out and the play was wrapped for the day, the gang would all meet over at Cat's. Even Sikowitz would make his way to her house from time to time. He was a friend of the family from when Cat's brother went to Hollywood Arts. In fact, it was Sikowitz that had sent him home the day he was killed. For the longest time, he had felt like Cat's brother's death was his fault. If he had just let the boy stay at school, then he would still be alive. It wasn't until after Cat came to Hollywood Arts that Sikowitz heard the full story of how her brother was killed. They were in the Black Box getting ready for a play and everyone else had left for the day but this was Cat's first time as makeup lead and she wanted to make sure she had it right. She was sitting in the dressing room chair with pictures of the cast and writing the colors that she would need when Sikowitz came in and sat with her.  
>"You know, you blame yourself when it would have been me or him," Cat told the teacher without looking up from her task.<br>"No, if I had told him to stay then…" Sikowitz had begun.  
>"Then I would have been killed, not him," she said, matter of factly. "You see, my brother was killed protecting me." She turned and looked deep into his eyes with tears running down her face. "I was the one that should have died that day. And now Fate is getting its chance."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, funny thing, I was saved from being shot one day to die of cancer another. I was told last week."<br>"What can done?" Sikowitz asked, horror playing across his face.  
>"Nothing. It has spread too far. I just have to play my part until I get to see my leading man again," Cat said as she gathered her pictures and lists. "You're not to blame…the person that is to blame is the person that shot my brother." She gave the man a kiss on top of his head like he has done to her many times before, and walked out of the theater, leaving him alone to his own thoughts.<p>

Now at Cat's, everyone was sitting around talking about the play and how great it will be to have the final play of the year. They wanted it to go as well as it could. Jade walked into the kitchen where she found Cat taking her medicine with Tori close by helping her. Tori was there for the injections, Cat could not do them herself. As Tori readied herself, Jade sat down at the table and without thinking she got the bandage ready for Tori. "So Cat, do you think you will be up to the long hours? I mean, I can move some things around so Robbie can take most of work."  
>"Please, Jade, don't. I have always done the make-up on your plays and I'm not going to let someone else do it now," she told Jade, with one tear rolling down her face.<br>Jade couldn't be sure if the tear was from what she had said to Cat or the injection. "You're right and I wouldn't want any other way. Just forget that I said anything." Jade gave her a small smile and left the kitchen.

Tori watched with a heavy heart. She knew that Jade was worried about Cat, but on the other hand she knew that Cat didn't want to be taken off the play. Tori wanted to go comfort her girlfriend and she wanted to make sure that Cat wasn't overworking herself. With just a few moments of thought, she came up with a plan.

"Hey Andre, Beck, keep Cat happy. Got it? Jade, Sikowitz, we need to talk." Tori took Jade and the teacher into the kitchen. "Okay, I know you're worried about Cat. So am I but she's a jackass right. Too stubborn for her own good. Anyway, we need to find work that she can bring home. A lot of it is just sitting around, so she can just bring that home and still be part of the play." Tori was trying to convey every feeling she had for the girl and her friends. She just wanted everyone happy, and she wanted Cat to feel needed and wanted.

"I think that's a great idea. She has lots of work that she can do here," Sikowitz told her.  
>"Oh baby, I think she'll like that. I know she's been feeling like we might replace her." Jade shook her head, trying hard not to let the tears run.<br>"Well, I would never let that happen. I would stop the play before that would happen," The teacher said, getting upset and leaving the conversation.

Cqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqccqccq 

The play went off without a hitch. Cat had taken her work home, having the actors come to her house where she could rest and still apply their makeup. She had also spent a lot of time talking with Jade to make sure her part of Jade's vision was accomplished. On opening night, Cat had received a standing ovation when she was acknowledged before the start of the play. A great many faces in the crowd were streaked with tears, and Cat herself cried as she waved at the audience, moved beyond words. The play's beginning was delayed for a few minutes as the cast pulled themselves together. No one even commented that the makeup for the first scene was runny.

The play was scheduled to run for only three nights but by popular demand it ran for ten whole nights, twice on the weekends. This of course made the cast very tired and put five times more pressure on Cat. She was becoming more tired with each show and very weak. Tori had all but moved in over at her house to help with the hard times and any work she could.

Trina had told her mother the play was not the only reason Tori was spending so much time with Cat's family. She had also told her that Jade and Beck were spending a large amount of time with them. Holly being the quintessential mom she made sure that all three kids had everything that they needed to make things easier, from getting Tori's father David to make sure that Tori's car was running properly in case of an emergency to washing their clothes. She would give Tori money to buy groceries so the Valentines were not paying for everything and she herself would go over two times a week to clean and make sure everything would run smoothly for everyone. She would make sure that all the kids had someone to talk to. When Tori and Beck were busy doing other things, Holly had sat on her couch with Jade and let her cry while she held her. Holly had always had a soft spot for the young redhead and it broke her heart the day Trina told her how bad Cat was. She didn't know what to do, she started to pull the rest of the kids around her.

The friends and Sikowitz gathered at Tori's house for an end of the play cookout. Tori's parents had even invited Cat's folks over to get them out of the house.

While things were being cleaned up the kids moved into the living room to sit and talk about what they would do for the summer. They all hoped that Cat would be well enough to go on a small road trip. As they talked Cat stood up from the couch and moved to the hard wood floor. This is something she did a lot. The floor was hard, but it provided support and relief to her back muscles. With a small pillow, Cat was usually quite comfortable. Tori moved to sit with her, then Jade followed by Beck. It was a classic move for all four to be sitting on the floor together.

Cat laid on her back with her head in Tori's lap, a hand on Jade's leg and one of her legs on Beck's lap. Tori ran her hand gently through the redhead's hair, while Jade stroked her hand. Andre and Robbie pulled the couch up behind them where the two boys and Trina sat and talked to them.

This felt different, though. The circles under Cat's eyes had deepened to a distressing shade of bluish purple. She coughed frequently, and Beck was wiping her lips with a many time bloodstained cloth. Cat finally slumped down, falling into a short doze. Her breathing rasped in a way that Tori had never heard before. She locked eyes with Jade.

Jade began to get a heavy feeling in her chest. She looked down at Cat who blinked herself awake. She smiled weakly up at her. Cat raised her hand, untangling Tori's fingers from her hair and smiling at her. One tear slipped down her cheek. "It's time to take my last bow." Still smiling, Cat looked everyone in the eye as more tears fell. Finally, she looked over at her mother. "You directed a wonderful performance. Thank you." Then, with a deep shudder, she took her last breath.

The three friends held Cat, letting their tears fall onto her lifeless body. Trina swooped up both Robbie and Andre, and holding each other, the three grieved.  
>Cat's mother stood unsteadily, being supported on both sides, by her husband on her right and Sikowitz on her left. Looking over her daughter, she repeated over and over "You're welcome, baby."<p>

Cqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqcqc 

The Valentine family stood to leave the church. As soon as Jade stood, she nodded her head, then took Tori's hand and the music started.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me<br>I remember it clearly  
>The day you slipped away<br>Was the day I found it won't be the same  
>Oh<em>

_(Pause in the song)_

The pallbearers moved to their places. Beck, Robbie and Sikowitz on the right side; on the left, Tori's father, Lane, and Sinjin carried the casket to the hearse. Closing the door, Beck broke down. He stumbled and fell into Sikowitz's fatherly arms and cried.

The motorcade slowly made its way through the streets of Hollywood to Cat's final resting place. At Tori and Jade's request, after the motorcade came to full stop and the men had removed the casket from the hearse, Cat's last rights were said on the way to the grave site. As Cat was lowered into the ground, the rest of the song played. 

_Na na na na na na na  
>I didn't get around to kiss you<br>Goodbye on the hand  
>I wish that I could see you again<br>I know that I can't  
>Oh<br>I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
>The day you slipped away<br>Was the day I found it won't be the same  
>Oh<br>I had my wake up  
>Won't you wake up<br>I keep asking why  
>And I can't take it<br>It wasn't fake  
>It happened, you passed by<br>Now you are gone, now you are gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back  
>Now you are gone, now you are gone<br>There you go, there you go,  
>Somewhere you're not coming back<em>

Jade was as strong as she could be, but when the casket was lowered all the way, she fell apart. But Tori was by her side, holding her just like she promised.

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same no…<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<br>Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you.<br>THE END_

***(Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne)  
>Well this is it I hoped you liked it. It has been fun and painful in many ways to write this. Please review I would really like to know what you think. I have been working on another story and hope to have it up by the end of the weekend. <strong>


End file.
